Unique
by GlassSnowDrop
Summary: Being different is hard. People don't understand you, don't want you.   After being tormented for years at Hogwarts, Arianna transferred. Now, however, a twist of fate unleashes her upon Hogwarts once more. Will this time be different?
1. When It All Falls Down

Chapter One; When it all falls down

* * *

><p>Have you ever been so miserable it keeps you awake? So lonely, you feel actual pain? So upset, that crying becomes a second nature?<p>

No?

Well, that's how I felt for the first three years of my magical education.

* * *

><p>I was only eleven, sweet and innocent and kind in the way only children can be. It was incredibly exciting, to know I was different; special. I was born to muggle parents, doctors of archaeology. They had the perfect fairytale romance, love at first sight. I was the last of six children, four boys and two girls. Being in such a huge family meant we all strived to be unique, to have something that gave us an edge. Magic was my edge.<p>

My parents dropped me off outside the station. They had to be at a conference in an hour, and still had to take Robert to the hospital. I had a very... different style of dressing to most eleven year olds. I preferred dresses to jeans. Floating, wispy dresses that reminded me of a fairytale. Curly blonde hair spoofed around my face, green eyes obscured by thick glasses. Clear skin that was almost luminous. On that particular day, I was encased in a pale orange dress that tickled my knees, and thick white tights that ended in clunky hobnailed boots. A thick, woollen cardigan that was far too big drooped over my arms as I skipped towards the barrier.

There had been no doubt in my mind that I would make friends. At my muggle primary, I had loads. So naturally I was surprised that when, upon entering a compartment containing other first years I was promptly told to 'scram.' Being a positive child, I shook this off immediately. After searching a few carriages, I found an empty compartment, I settled in, and brought out a book. Thus was my first train ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I stood in wrinkled robes, packed by a mother who had little time to iron. My shoulder length hair tangled into a ponytail. Clumpy Clark's shoes adorning my feet. After an awkward boat ride, we made our way up to the castle. Some were dripping, others shivering, some confident. Most terrified. After discovering that it wasn't, in fact a dragon we had to fight, but a hat. The tension fell into a nervousness. The sorting started after 'Abercrombie, Timothy' was sorted into Hufflepuff. I was unsure which house I wished to be in, I wasn't really sure what the differences were. Only the short quips of information that professor Short had given me on her visit to my house.<p>

Therefore, when 'Banks, Arianna' was called, I entered the stage with an open mind. I sat on the worn three-legged stool, whilst Professor Short placed the hat on my head. I jumped when it first spoke, causing a round of titters and a blush to light my face, But I remained strong, staring straight ahead. I think that that was what made me a Gryffindor. The hat told me I would need all my Gryffindor Bravery in the future, which confused me, although I now know it was true.

When I sat down on the Gryffindor table, it seemed everyone was too focused on the fate of a Mr. James. S. Potter, to notice a small girl. Nevertheless, I brushed it off, vowing to become friends with all my roommates later.

Alas, it was not to be. The girls in my dorm turned out to be the simpering, girly, Barbie loving type, I had always hated. They giggled over boys, and laughed at my clothes. As I went to sleep that night, a single tear rolled down my cheek, but I swore to become friends with the other houses.

* * *

><p>By the end of First year, I had realised that nobody actually wanted to be my friend. There may have been some girls, but my Dorm mates soon put anyone of with a discrete hex. I withdrew into myself. My bright personality fading, and the only human contact I had was with teachers, and owling my family. My family had noticed the change; it bothered them that the bright, sunny girl they had sent off had returned a sad, lonely shell of her past self. During the holidays, I found my happy self again, laughing with my family and my friends on the street. This happiness faded when I realised I had to go back to Hogwarts again.<p>

My second year wasn't any better. Taunts and laughs became daily routine, I found myself waking early, so I could eat without any comments. My grades were impeccable, my lack of a social life meaning I spent double the time of everybody else in the library. I researched defensive spells, and became a master of shield spells, which came in incredibly usefully for the hexes that where sometimes sent my way. I learned to cast spells onto my curtains on my bed at night, to prevent the girls in my dorm from pranking in my defenceless sleep. My family became even more worried, hey had thought that maybe I had just had a rough year, and that it would all get better. It didn't.

Third year was even worse. The suddenly hormonal boys and girls had discovered that there was no such thing as 'Boy/Girl germs.' This meant that the boys as well as the girls taunted me, with all the same cruelness. My dorm mates encouraged this, and hopeful boys carried out their wishes in return for a quick snog. I spent most of my free time in the library, or, when that became unsafe, my bed. Following a desperate need for a safe space, I had cast an undetectable expansion charm on my bed. It was where I kept all my possessions, including my clothes, so that they were safe. I surrounded the bed with charms, spells and hexes.

Coming home from Hogwarts, I was a mess. My parents decided that it wasn't getting any better, and that it was time to take drastic action. They mailed Headmistress McGonagall to ask for a transfer to Beaubatons. The relief when they told me was overwhelming. It was a new start, in a new country, in a school as different to Hogwarts as you could get. I couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>A new story, I shouldn't be starting one as i allready have a wip. But...<p>

Tell me what you think... Review?

Chloe X


	2. Fight Till Forever

Chapter Two; Fight for forever

* * *

><p>AN; Just want to say that all the dialogue in this chapter is in English, but obviously the characters would have said it in French :) Enjoy

* * *

><p>Two weeks before I was due to start Beauxbatons, my sister, Athena had an intervention. My now almost waist length, tangled hair was tamed, with hours of work and some miracle shampooing. It now flowed in graceful waves. After some intense lessons and several eye injury's I was inducted into the world of make-up. My eyes were now framed with black, and my formerly pale lashes dyed a dark brown. I was adamant that I would not wear to much make up, for fear of becoming one of the 'barbie' girls I hated. My vintage style remained, it was a part of me, as much as my eyes or teeth. Now, however, I had learned what flattered my body. My wardrobe was de cluttered and I was left with dresses, skirts and cardigans that complimented my features.<p>

After a long, relaxing summer, I was confident and happy. My bubbly persona was back and I felt more confident than ever. Everyone around me complimented me on my changes, both physical, and mental. I think what really made me happy, was the thought of leaving Hogwarts, forever. I never wanted to go back. I never thought I would have to. I had an already firm grasp on the French language, having often visited as a child. The rest of my summer was spent becoming fluent.

It was the morning of my first day at Beauxbatons, I was nervous, hoping it wouldn't be like Hogwarts all over again. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, noticing the changes. My face was confident, pretty. My body clothed in a pale pink chiffon dress, matching the ribbon in my hair. Small, dainty black heels adorned my feet, and a single tear drop hung from the necklace around my neck. I took a deep breath and grabbed my trunk, full of new uniforms. Picking up my black velvet jacket, I sighed. I was ready.

* * *

><p>Instead of a train, Beauxbatons had carriages. Elegant blue and silver, pulled by a collection of giant white horses. There was one carriage for each year, I quickly found the one with 'forth years' delicately inscribed on it. I stowed my trunk in the underneath compartment, taking my travel bag that contained my uniform with me. Stepping up the gilded steps, my heart was beating fast. I pushed open the door softly and peered inside. It was much bigger on the inside, almost twice the size. Silver tables stood in formation, surrounded by blue, velvet covered chairs. Students flitted between the tables, a few looking up and smiling as I entered. There welcoming grins reassuring me.<p>

"Hello!" A voice called, and a head popped up above me. "Hi" I replied, smiling unsurely at the tall, red head in front of me. Short, straight hair framed her friendly face, blue eyes sparkling as she smiled at me.

"Are you the new girl, you must be. Your so pretty! I would remember you. Oh! I'm Nadine by the way, but you can call me Nadi. Madame Rose asked me to show you around, Beauxbatons is lovely, you'll love it." She rambled as she lead me over to a table in the corner. On it sat a group of five, three boys and two girls. As we approached, one girl called, "Your not scaring the new girl, are you Nadi." Nadine blushed, turning her pale, freckled skin to a shade of crimson. Upon reaching the table, the girl who had called spoke again, "Hi, I'm Amalie." She pointed to herself. She seemed nice enough, short blonde pixie cut that suited her narrow face. "This is Henri" She pointed at a boy with Blonde, shaggy locks. He smiled at me gently. "This is Oliver." Oliver grinned, a huge smile. "This is Alex" The tall brunette waved. "And that is Dominique." A blonde girl, stunningly beautiful, smiled sweetly at me, "Call me that and your dead, Its Dom, Thanks" She glared at Amalie. Smiling at them all I introduced myself, "Arianna, or Ari if you prefer." I took a seat next to Dom and Alex, across from Nadine.

That was how I met my friends, we were best friends before we had even stepped off the coach . Alex, Oliver and Henri, became brothers to me, The girls, my sisters. I became even closer with Dom, bonding over our mutual dislike of 'Barbie' girls. She was part veela, and hated it. We were both from big family's, and she told me off the hurtful things they had said to her. All because she chose to come to Beau, to be her own person, rather than live in the shadow of her uncles. My friends made me happy and I felt beautiful at beauxbatons, for being myself. Escaping the trauma of Hogwarts, only Dom knew the true extent of my torture. I didn't really dwell on it much, after all, I was never going back. Three years past, full of laughter and happiness. That is, to say, until my seventh year.

Hello, Another chapter done. I'm actually really enjoying writing story, I'm trying not to make it to clique, But, hey, sometimes the best story's are what you would expect. Even so. I'm trying to make Adrianna as different as possible to other characters. Please Review, It honestly makes my day! And a Happy author means more chapters right!


	3. Why So Mean

Chapter Three; Why So Mean?

"Arikins!" Was all I heard before I was attacked by a hungry, fierce monster. Or Dom. I'm not sure which one's worse.

"Ouch Dom! I think that was my spine!" I groaned, as I hit the floor. "Stop whining!" She squealed. "I missed you so much, why did you have to go to nerd camp?"

"For the hundredth time, it was an archaeological dig! And it was amazing, we found all sorts of historical artefacts. This one time we found..."

"Whatever" She cut me off, huffing. "I got this new racing broom, the Firebolt 21, I know everyone thinks the new Thunderbirds are better, but I just think the old ones have more of a Bam! Factor, right?" That was my Dom, Quidditch obsessed and absolutely crazy.

"I missed you Dommie" I sighed.

"You going all sentimental on me Ari?"

"Never" I grinned. We chucked our trunks in 'the compartment,' as we had named it, and made our way up into the carriage. We pushed open the door to friendly smiles and head shakes as Dom bounded to our table. I followed on, rolling my eyes. Dom plonked herself between Henri and Amalie, shoving her converse onto the table. Henri rolled his eyes, "Hi Dom, I'm sure you missed me terribly"

"It was horrible darling."

"Ari!" Called Alex, who sat opposite Dom. His bright eyes laughing. Nadine and Oliver waved as well, smiling. I sat next to Alex, smoothing my flowery dress over my knees. "Hello," I said softly. "Good holidays?" After intense holiday revelations, dramatic scenes and declarations of love (don't ask.) We floated down to the cobbled driveway of school. Laughing we traipsed down the blue and silver hallways of the Beauxbatons châteaux, into the school hall. Admittedly, it wasn't as impressive as the Hogwarts great hall, but to me it was a second home. Silk tapestry's floated from the ceiling, blue and silver shining gently in the candle light. Five tables lined the edges of the room, surrounding a raised platform on which another table, filled with food stood.

Silence fell as our head made stepped up to the platform. Her magically increased voice spoke, "Good evening boys and girls,"

"Good evening Madame Goldstone"

"Welcome back for a wonderful school year, a special welcome is due to our newest pupils." A smattering of applause broke out at her words, directed towards the little first years dotted around the room. Another reason I liked Beauxbatons better than Hogwarts; there was no houses. Instead, we were separated only by age. Madame Goldstone continued, "Now on a different note, four of our seventh year pupils shall be part of a special scheme set up to promote relations between the magical schools. Four of our best, oldest pupils shall attend Hogwarts this year." Hushed whispers broke out across the hall. I tensed in my seat, gasping. Dom took my hand from beside me, squeezing it with unusual gentleness. I took a breath and closed my eyes, pushing against the memories that threatened to overwhelm me.

* * *

><p>Third year, one early Saturday morning.<p>

I blinked gently and pushed myself up. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom, groaning at my tired muscles as I walked on the cold floor. All of my dorm mates had vacated the room, thank goodness. I entered the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. It took longer than I had expected, I had some difficulty finding my toothbrush. Luckily I found it in the bin, I wonder how it got there?

I made my way cautiously out of the dorm, slowly descending the stairs. One of my dorm mates sat on the sofa, leaning over potter flirtatiously. Her eyes flicked over towards me, looking me up and down. A quick swish of her wand sent me tumbling down the stairs. Potter glanced over at me as I collapsed on the floor, but her red-lipped smile and lustful eyes distracted him. I picked myself up and dusted off my blue striped skirt, and straightened my blue shirt. I walked on the edge of the corridor, keeping invisible. A shoulder or two crashed into me, but not too many people were still in the castle; most were enjoying the pleasures of hogsmeade.

I stopped into the library to grab a book, keeping my head down and shuffling my feet as I waited for the librarian to notice me. Holding my prize tightly to my chest I headed to the great hall for some breakfast. I scuttled through the doors to the great hall, heading toward the Gryffindor table. I sat down at the end of the table, empty seats surrounding me. As I was reaching for some toast, something cold and slimy hit me in the face. I blinked as porridge dripped down my hair. My cheeks flushed red as the guffaws and snorts reached my ears. I hastily got up and left the table, hot tears spilling down my cheeks,

No breakfast for me then.

* * *

><p>My face went pale; my friends looked at me in alarm. "You okay Arianna?" Asked Oliver. "Yeah" I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes. Later that evening in the dorm we shared, the girls tried to reassure me that it would be okay, I probably wouldn't be picked. Still, I was worried; I didn't even want the slightest chance that I would have to go back.<p>

* * *

><p>AN; Another chapter done! I really shouldn't be doing this beacause i have a gcse Maths exam on friday... But, oh well. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! And again, Please review, Pleaseeeeee :P Thanks :) Chloe


	4. SkySkcraper

Chapter Four; Skyscraper

I woke the next morning bleary eyed and tired. I had gotten little sleep last night; instead, I was tossing and turning at the thought of going back to Hogwarts. All the girls were asleep, sprawled in various positions. I went to my wardrobe, determined that even if I felt miserable on the inside, I could at least look pretty on the outside. I pulled out a chiffon creamy skirt, highwaisted with gold embroidery. I slipped it over a pale gold button up top; my feet were covered with golden shoes. After slicking on a layer of mascara and putting a velvet cream ribbon in my curls, I woke the girls.

"Whoa, Ari. You're looking fit today," Dom whistled. I winked and struck a pose, whilst Nadine and Amalie giggled at our antics. After the girls had gotten dressed, we made our way to find the boys. Knowing they were probably still in bed, we made our way through the maze of corridors to the boys dorms. Luckily, for us, they slept in dorm number one, which meant less walking for us, Yay! Dom swung open the door, bounding into the room, whilst the others and I picked our way through the mess.

"Do you ever clean in here?" Grimaced Nadi.

"I swear these socks have been here since first year" Said Amalie, gingerly kicking some socks with the toe of her boot.

"You take Oliver, Dom," I instructed. "Nadi, Amalie, you wake Henri. I'll do Alex." The others nodded their agreement and we descended upon the boys. I picked my way over to Alex's bed, stepping over what I think was a life size cardboard cut out of Justin beiber. "Alex, wake up." I said gently shaking him. He groaned and rolled over, swatting me in the face, "Go away, beary" I shook him harder, "Alex, it's me Arianne, stop hitting me."

"Oh, " He groaned. "Okay, I'm up, "He said sitting up in the bed. "So," I smirked, "Who's Beary?"

"Nobody." He said. "Sure" I replied. "ARHGGG" We heard, turning around I saw Oliver sitting up in bed, hair dripping on to the wet covers. Dom stood by the bed hand on hip and wand drawn, "This is why you should get up when I tell you Olli-poo" She scolded. He scoffed indignantly.

We waited outside for the boys to get ready, which, took a surprisingly long time. When they finally came out, we made our way to the hall. "What took you so long?" Dom asked bluntly. Oliver smirked, "Alex lost his wand," He replied. Henri laughed, "Yeah, and the funniest bit was that he had it in his pocket the whole time." Alex sniffed, "It was a very easy mistake to make."

"Don't worry Alex; we still love you, even if you made us sit outside listening to Dom's version of 'Walking in the air.'" The boys all smirked, Oliver nudged her with his hip, and said "Didn't you take your medication this morning Dom?"

"Ha bloody Ha" Grumbled Dom, "I am at a liberty to sing wherever I want, it's a free country."

"Well, actually..." Began Henri, but he was cut off by Dom's glare. I watched in amusement my friend's antics, but I can't deny that inside I was terrified. We entered the through the Huge marble arch that marked the entrance to the hall, and went to sit at our usual table, ready for the announcements. I sat next to Dom on a chair and she sent me a sympathetic look. I took a deep shuddering breath, the butterflies doing the Macarena in my stomach.

Madame Goldstone stepped up to the platform, a small silver envelope in her hand. An envelope in which my whole future rested. Thoughts whizzed through my mind, to quick to comprehend. Madame Goldstone began to speak , "Good morning students, the teachers and I have been conferring and we have decided who the four students going to Hogwarts are. These students have been selected, as it is believed that they will do this school proud, with their many talents and accomplishments. I'm sure you are all very excited to hear who is going, so, without further delay, the students going to Hogwarts will be..." My breath hitched, Dom took my hand. The butterflies in my stomach had started to do a very lively tango. Madame Goldstone paused, then continued "Matthew Hedges, Dominique Weasley" Dom flung me a stricken glance, I squeezed her hand. "- Stephan Brown and Arianna Banks." There was a smattering of applause as she smiled at us and walked of the platform.

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

No! I can't! I won't go back, no! Pain shot through my chest, crippling me. Hot, familiar tears stung my eyes and threatened to spill over my cheeks. Dom standing and pulling me, by the hand, from the hall, brought me back to reality. We raced back to the dorm, tears flooding down my face, almost forgotten taunts coming back to me.

"Ugly"

"Coward"

"Boffin"

I sat on my bed, and Dom pulled me to her chest. "I can't do this Dom." I sobbed into her neck.

* * *

><p>And this is only the beginning...<p>

I have a lot more lined up to write! And I have Toad in the hole for dinner, Mmm.

Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou to all those who have reviewed. You give me the insperation to write. So please, Review, It takes a few seconds, but can make me happy for a looong time. Thanks!

Chloe X


	5. Set Fire To The Rain

Chapter 5: Set Fire to the Rain.

That night, I cried myself to sleep for the first time since Hogwarts. The pain washed over me, like a stormy sea, crashing and pulling at my bones. Salty tears flowed from my eyes to join a river of the fellows. When I finally got to sleep, it was restless, tossing and turning. I awoke early that morning, but didn't leave my bed. Instead, I snuggled into the warm covers and tried to forget the bleak future.

Amalie and Nadi tried to coax me from my bed as Dom got us some breakfast.

"Please" They trilled.

"No!" I grumbled into the sheets.

"With a cherry on top." Pleaded Nadi.

"Nope" I popped the 'p.'

The door burst open, and Dom danced in, "I brought muffins!" I stuck my hand out from under the covers, reaching for a muffin. "Nuh-uh" Sung Dom, "Muffins are for us sensible people, who get out of bed before noon."

"Fine" replied, withdrawing my hand into my safe cocoon. "Oh Ari" Sighed Dom, her voice, for once, serious. "Don't let them get the better of you, this is what they want." I withdrew from under the covers, tucking them under my chin. "But, Dommie" I sighed tearfully.

"Um, Er" Interrupted Nadi, "We'll, er, just be going." She pulled Amalie out of the door, shutting it with a quick wave.

"Dom" I began, timidly, "I don't know if I can do this, I can't!"

"Course you can" She smiled, "You can do anything, you're brilliant"

"Thanks, Dom" I sniffled. She winked, "What are besties for?" I giggled and she got off my bed, reaching out a hand to help me up. I waited whilst she chucked clothes at me from my wardrobe. She carried on talking as she searched "Anyway, you have to come to Hogwarts. You can't leave me alone to face the animals I call family, they'll tear me apart!" I giggled, Dom was so happy, it washed my sorrows away. Dom chucked a pile of clothes at me, "Here put these on, it's our last day here, you need to look hot." I rolled my eyes and pulled the clothes on, the pain hitting me as I heard Dom's words 'last day here.' It was indeed my last day here, at the happiest place I had ever been. A tear rolled down my cheek and I sniffled, alerting Dom, "Don't waste your tears on them Hunny."

Once I was dressed Dom at me in a chair and attacked me with a hairbrush, then makeup. I felt like a doll. When she was done she stepped back, admiring her handiwork.

"Dom?" I asked, in a small voice. "Hmm."

"I'm glad you're coming with me." She twisted her mouth into a tight smile, "Me too, but, Ari, It'll be different this time, I promise. You have me, and I won't let you go. We'll go back, and show them what they've been missing." I sighed, reassured. "Thanks Dom"

"No problem, sweetie."

We joined the others, and completed a tour of Beauxbatons, doing all our favourite things. We slid down banisters, annoyed portraits and chased ghosts to our hearts content. Dom and me packed our bags, dancing around the dorm to 'Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, it seemed the perfect song to describe my trip to Hogwarts. That night we had a girl's sleepover in the dorm, reminiscing over our Beauxbatons days. We all slept on the floor, snuggled together, I was squashed between Dom and Amalie, boiling hot, but I didn't mind. I was with my family.

Sudden light blinded me as Amalie opened the curtains, "Wake up" She trilled, "Today is the day you how those Hogwarts students what your made of."

"Argg" I buried my head in the pillow. However, Dom and Nadi forced me to get up. Literally.

I had to wear my Beauxbatons uniform to the feast at Hogwarts today, however after that 'a Hogwarts uniform will be provided.' Alas, the fact that they could not dress me up did not deter the girls. I was plucked and pruned until all my skin, scalp and surfaces were sore.

Until, finally, I was ready. I stared into the mirror at the girl in front of me. She was me, unique, quirk, different and all those other words others use to describe 'strange' people. Her eyebrows curved under her soft fringe. Her hair curled perfectly to her mid back, gentle and flowing. Her doe eyes blinked, fluttering her thick lashes. She wasn't perfect, her mouth didn't quite close and her eyes were slightly too big for her face. But it was me, being me, and that's all that matters. I was ready to take down Hogwarts; after all, I was a Gryffindor, known for our bravery. Well, and pig-headedness, but that doesn't count.

Dom and I levitated our trunks into the air and went to say goodbye to the others. My eyes teared up, I didn't want to leave. I ran into Alex's arms, blubbering my goodbyes. "Hey, what about as?" asked Henri indignantly. I smiled weakly, "Come here you two." Henri and Oliver wrapped their arms around the two of us. Dom, of course, spotted this and squealed, "Group hug!" I screamed playfully as the three girls bombarded us. We all crashed to a pile on the floor, laughing hysterically. I was going to miss this.

Dom and I were bundled on to the coach by a hasty Madame Goldstone, "Honestly, trust you two to be late!" She clucked, Dom jokingly blew her a kiss, "Did you expect anything less from your favourite ever pupil." She asked. Madame Goldstone rolled her eyes and wished us well. I bit my lip as we settled into the coach.

I could do this.

The elegant white horses were in place, and the silver doors closed. Dom and i ran to the windows as the coach took off into the air. We waved and blew kisses to our friends, a tear dropped down my cheek.

Could I do this?

* * *

><p>Another Chapter finished, sorry for errors, word changed the language to spainish for some reason? Anyway, Thank you to ALL my amazing reviewers, you motivate me to write. A special huge Thanks to <strong>ThatOneDiabeticGirl<strong>, who sends constant amazing reviews. I recomend that you read her story's, they are amazing, she's a brilliant writer, and needs to updt her story's, Please? Also thanks to Angel2U, and Brown-eyed-marauderette who has also sent lots of reviews.

Sorry if this chapter feels rushed; i wanted them to be at hogwarts ASAP, Cos I can' wait to get some james action!

As allways, thanks for reading, and i'll try to update soon! Please review!

Please?

Chloe xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Thanks For Making Me A Fighter

Chapter Six; Thanks for making me a fighter

Our elegant blue and silver coach swooped down onto the Hogwarts courtyard. Standing next to the huge oak doors was a stern, grey hired woman: McGonagall. We wearily descended the steps, lugging our trunks out of 'the compartment.' McGonagall smiled primly at us, "Welcome to Hogwarts, now if you don't mind, we must head to the great hall, the other students are waiting," and with a wave of her wand she vanished our luggage, and we followed her up the stairs. My heart was beating wildly, but knew I had to be strong. Dom linked my arm in hers as our footsteps echoed down the empty Hogwarts corridors.

Familiar paintings came into view, the same stern smiles and happy grins. The same staircases, the trick step's in the same old place. The balcony I had been pushed off in second year.

But then, as noticeable as the familiarities, were the differences. Dom's arm in mine, my reflection in the mirrors, a new portrait on the wall.

This made me stronger; I was no longer the shy, awkward, weird girl, the ugly duckling. I was happy, bubbly, and beautiful, the graceful swan.

We were nearing the great hall; I could hear the buzz of voices. I shared a glance with Dom, she winked at me, "Show 'em what you got Ari" she whispered. Suddenly as we turned a corner and descended the stairs, I could see the doors of the great hall. The last barricade between my tormentors and me. I bit my lip, tasting the peachy lip-gloss Dom had slicked on me. I fidgeted with my silky Beaubatons skirt, twisting the soft material under my fingertips. The solid oak door was right in front of us now, towering above. I gulped as McGonagall reached for the handle. Dom unslid her arm from mine, but gave me an encouraging smile. This first part wasn't to bad- I was pretty sure I wouldn't be recognised. But, when they said my name, everyone would know.

The great hall doors slid open, creating a noise loud enough that the great hall was silenced.

We followed McGonagall up between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, our heels click clacking on the stone floor. The stares of the students drilled into my back. Probably wondering who the two hot French girls were. I didn't dare to glance at the Gryffindor table, where all my old bullies sat. We walked up the stairs, and I stood nervously with the others in a cluster at the front of the stage.

Emotions ran through me, anxiousness and fear. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand to her throat and began, "Students of Hogwarts, may I present to you the Pupils of Beaubatons academy of magic," a shattered applause broke out throughout the hall, after it had withered away, McGonagall continued. "I expect nothing less than a warm welcome from you all," She announced, glancing first at me and then the Gryffindor table, "Now, the sorting of these pupils shall begin," She announced. Uh-Oh, this can't go well. "Now, you recognise one of these faces," Continued McGonagall. Great, my worst nightmare is about to become reality.

"That is because our very own Arianne Banks, who transferred in her forth year has returned." She motioned for me to step forwards, and I did, ignoring the hushed whispers that had broken out. I quickly stepped back again, looking at Dom for reassurance. She gave me a small nod and winked. I stared at the banners on the wall above everyone's heads, deliberately not looking at any of the Hogwarts students. I didn't want to see their shocked faces.

McGonagall waved her wand and a stool and the sorting hat appeared. "Brown, Stephan," She called, motioning for him to sit on the stool. He perched uneasily on the stool and she placed the sorting hat on his head. After a moments silence the hat called, "Slytherin!" This caused a round of cheers from the Slytherin table and he went to join them. After Matthew was sorted into Ravenclaw, it was Dom's turn. I felt guilty for letting my issues with Hogwarts over run Dom's. I knew she had never been truly accepted in her family after she choose Beau over Hogwarts.

"Weasley, Dominique" Called McGonagall, Dom glared at her for the use of her full name, but sat on the stool anyway. After a tense moment of silence, the hat called out,

"Gryffindor!" Dom stalked down the stairs towards the Gryffindor table, taking a seat by her brother and his friends. I gulped as i stood alone on the stage, McGonagall turned towards me, "Arianna will be joining her old house; Gryffindor." I nodded and held my head high as I stepped off the stage and went to sit next to Dom.

McGonagall finished by announcing that we should begin the feast, and instantly all the food appeared. As much as I hated Hogwarts, the food was out of this world, Thank you house elves. The noise level increased in the hall, conversations breaking out, most probably about us.

"Hey, Louis" I smiled. Dom's brother was the sweetest 14 year old ever, I had always wanted a younger sibling, and to me Louis was the best I was going to get.

"Hi, Ari!" He replied, "How you doing?"

"Oh, you know, fine"

Biggest lie I ever told.

* * *

><p>She's at Hogwarts now! WOOP! Next chapter: confrontations, tears and Old enemies.<p>

This chapter took a bit longer as i had a Maths exam yesterday, which I think I passed, and i have another one on monday. Great.

Anyway, as allways thanks to everyone who reviewed I love you all!

keep calm

and

review this story


	7. What Doesn't kill you

Chapter Seven; What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

I dumped my bag on my bed, looking around me at the dorm. It hadn't changed much in the three years I had been gone, just new perfumes on the side, different shoes on the floor, and a new bed for Dom had been added. Scenes of the past played before my eyes, years of pain and suffering repeating endlessly.

Second Year

I entered the common room carefully, trying to be invisible. I kept my head down and my shoulders hunched, staring at my shoes on the red carpet. As I walked past the sofa I heard a voice call my name, "Arianna." I turned sharply, preparing for the taunts and jeers; but they didn't come. But a girl sat on the sofa, her features in a soft smile. Her name was Roxy. Roxanne Weasley. She was in my year, in my dorm, but didn't participate much in the torture I endured. She was nice, I guess, but she followed her friends and her brother, Fred's example.

"Do you, er, want to sit with me for a bit?" She asked timidly. I somehow didn't think this was a trap, so I replied 'yes' and perched on the sofa next to her, fiddling with my fingers. "I love the way you dress" She stated, "It's so pretty, like a fairytale princess or something." I laughed, and shrugged my shoulders gently, "I guess it's just part of who I am." She smiled at me, and then a strange expression came over her face, "Listen, Arianna," She began,

"-...

"Roxy!" Came a cry. I turned and stiffened, Fred and James. She jumped and looked guilty, "Fred! James!" She exclaimed, "I was just-"

"-Leaving." Declared Fred,

"Amy's waiting for you outside the portrait hole," Continued James. Roxy stood up, and at first looked like she was going to say something, but after meeting Fred's gaze, stopped, and turned to leave. She turned back once more and opened her mouth, but thought better of it and left.

I sat nervously on the sofa, James and Fred towering over me. Fred's glare, sharp, James's quizzical. I bit my lip and get up, but Fred pushed my shoulders back down angrily.

"Listen," He began, "I don't want you to go anywhere near Roxy, do you get me."

I was going to point out that this would be impossible as we shared a dorm, but thought better of it, and nodded my head.

"Good." He replied sharply, "I don't want you to infect her with your freakiness."

They turned and went up to the boy's dorms. Leaving me on the sofa, alone. Again.

The dorm door burst open, bringing me back to reality. Dom waltzed in, looking perfect, as usual. I smiled, remembering. I 'm not alone any more.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Dom, "I'm not that strange!" She stomped her foot.

"No," I laughed, "I was just...remembering something."

"Well, okay then." She replied. She plopped herself down on her bed, and I sat on mine, facing her.

"Did you see the looks we got?" She laughed; "My family's faces, now that the traitor Dom has invaded there castle" She posed, pouting her lips. I laughed at her and she smiled gently. We both knew this wouldn't be easy, but we could get through it. Together.

I woke, blinking in the slight light. It was morning, and the daily rush to get ready for school had begun. I slid out of bed and stretched, ignoring the stares for my old dorm mates. I nudged Dom awake and headed for the bathroom.

I showered quickly, washing my long hair carefully. I stepped out and slid on the Hogwarts uniform, grimacing at the sight. I dried my hair with a flick of my wand, evening out the curls with another. I quickly flicked on a layer of mascara and a dab of Vaseline. I turned to leave, but stopped, catching myself in the full-length mirror. A very different sight greeted me to what I had seen in the same mirror in past years. I saw a girl, happier and healthier. Her pale skin aglow and green eyes sparkling. I smiled at the image, noting how the Hogwarts uniform, regrettably, suited me. The black contrasted with my pale skin and made my hair shine in its curls.

I was different, confident, and happy.

And, they were going to regret everything they did to me.

* * *

><p>Another chapter complete! Bam! I was previously planning some confrontations with some old fellows this chapter, but I really wanted everyone to get feel of both her past, and what she's like now. So, yeah, I hoped you liked it! Thank you as always to all my Amazing, Fabalicious Reviewers. You rock guys!<p>

Enjoy, and review!

Chloe. XXXXX


	8. Stupid Girls

Chapter Eight; Stupid Girls

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. The stares had become extremely annoying, and I was fed up. Louis tried his best to make us comfortable, but the open-mouthed gapes of his friends weren't helping. I poked moodily at my fruit salad, spearing the fruit with my fork. Dom sat next to me, her hair in a French plait. I dropped my fork on the table and pulled Dom up, "Come on Dom, I can't take the stares." We walked out the great hall, getting our timetables from Professor Longbottom on the way.

"I've got Potions first, what about you?" I asked Dom after examining my timetable.

"Muggle Studies" Groaned Dom, "I'm gonna be all alone."

"Great," I deadpanned, "Well this is my stop, see you later" I turned into the Potions classroom, smelling the familiar mix of brews that wafted to my nostrils. I dumped my bag on a desk at the back and slumped into the seat. I was a little early and only a few students occupied the room. Ravenclaws, probably. I got my quill out of my bag and tapped it on the desk impatiently.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked snidely. I looked up, great. Ruby Night, Barbie extraordinaire and Royal pain.

"You're excused" I replied in an overly sweet voice, then went back to tapping my quill. She cleared her throat, "You're sitting in my seat, move."

"No."

"No!" She screeched, "Listen Blake, just because you ditched the glasses and got pretty, doesn't mean you're suddenly cool. Now move!"

"-.. " I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off. "What's going on here?" Asked A voice, I looked up, Potter.

"Ooh, Jamesie! This...Thing is in my seat, and she won't move!" She whined. Clinging on to his arm. I raised an eyebrow, 'Jamesie'?. He shook off her arm, "I'm not your 'Jamesie' anymore, Ruby. Just let her sit there, and you sit somewhere else, it's not that difficult." He reasoned, "Oh and nice to see you again, Banks." He nodded, and moved to sit at another desk. Ruby moaned, but moved to a different table.

Okay, that was strange. The rest of Potions passed quickly and uneventfully. The bell rang for the end of the lesson and I packed my stuff up and left the room quickly, heading for my next lesson; Transfiguration.

"Hey, Banks, wait up!" Called somebody behind me. I turned and saw Potter jogging to catch me up. He handed me a quill, "Here, you left this."

"Oh, er, thanks." I replied and quickly walked away. Because, to be honest, I didn't want to talk to him after all the pain he had caused me. I hurried to the next lesson , which, thankfully, Dom was in. After that was finished, we headed for lunch.

"Hey!" Called a boy. I had seen his face before, but was unsure of his name. He was handsome in a 'pretty boy' way. Short golden curls lapped at his ears, and tickled his forehead. Cornflower blue eyes sat contentedly in a face of perfect features, resting on mine.

"Welcome back Arianna." He announced.

"Er, Hi." I replied, feeling a little awkward, "Who are you again?"

"You don't remember me?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Obviously not." Replied Dom.

"Adrian Mclaggan" He stated, and for a moment, I was unsure if he was about to bow or something.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." I said, as Dom tapped her foot impatiently, "Look we really should be getting to lessons, so, goodbye." We turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm, turning me back. He stared into my eyes in a way that was probably meant to melt me, but unfortunately, for him, I had seen it to many times before.

"Look, Anna. If you ever need to talk, you know where I am right." He informed me. I sighed, "Why would I want to talk to you about my problems, I don't even know you." He was taken aback, "Er, I, er."

"Yeah, exactly. Honestly, did you expect me to jump into your arms? I have more sense than that. You've never tried to talk to me before, so why now, Because I look different? Sorry Adrian, but I'm not that shallow." I finished, shaking his arm off as Dom and I left.

"I'm not giving up!" He called down the corridor. I rolled my eyes at Dom, and she giggled, "Honestly Ari, we've only been here a day, and you've already got yourself a stalker." I wacked her arm, "He's not a stalker, he only tried once!"

"Wait and see" She tapped her nose, "The Dom master knows all."

"Sure" I laughed. Suddenly, James Potter grabbed my arm roughly. "Why were you talking to Mclaggan?" He asked, "He's bad news Banks." I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do Potter, I'm not a helpless second year anymore. You don't decide who I talk to. Now, Leave me alone!" I wrenched my arm away and linked it with Doms, walking hurriedly away.

"Argg! Why me? Why me?" I asked the Heavens.

"Fly paper for freaks, that's what you are." Laughed Dom.

"Sure, that's why I'm friends with you." There was silence for a second and then...

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Hello, I whipped this up real quick! Thanks for all the reviews, they really inspire me! Thanks to everyone whose read this! You're all Brill and I love you all so much! Hope you all had a great weekend, I went for a bike ride! Woohoo! Although we did get some dodgey looks, has'nt anyone seen teenage girls cycling before?<p>

Review?... Please, Tell me what you think!


	9. A Place In This World

Chapter Nine; A place in this world

"Quick! Run!" I yelled back at Dom as we sprinted down the Hogwarts corridors. It was our second day of lessons at Hogwarts and we were late to Defence. I had my robes in my hand as I raced down the corridor, slinging them on as I went. We reached the classroom just as the bell went and pushed open the door, panting. We collapsed at a desk just as the professor walked in. I pushed my hair away from my eyes and clipped my fringe back, whilst Dom next to me did the same. Once I could see I got a better look at the professor. Her hair was as black as her robes, pulled savagely into a tight bun. Stern eyes flickered over the class, silencing them with their stare.

"Good morning class" she drawled, "For those who don't know, I, am Professor Chang." I shifted in my seat uneasily as her eyes rested on me. "First of all I shall be assigning partners; you shall work together for the entire year, so I hope you get along." She let out a sliver of a smirk as we groaned collectively.

"The partners shall be as follows; Ruby Night and Samuel Higgins, Dominique Weasley and Fred Weasley," I sent Dom a sympathetic glance as she moved to sit next to her cousin, knowing her dislike of him. I doodled on my desk as the names were called out, looking up as I heard my name, "Arianna banks and...James Potter." I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed as Potter moved to sit next to me. "Hey." He said softly. I sent him a withering glance, and he chuckled. "Now, now. We have to partners for a whole year; surely we should try to get on." He said. "No Thanks" I shot scathingly. He was silent, waiting whilst the professor said the register and wrote the assignment on the board. I read the chalky words carefully, it looked like we were going to complete individual projects in our partners. Chang would assign a topic, and we would research it, learn it, and show a demonstration at the end of the term. Sounds easy enough.

I fiddled with my quill as we waited for the professor to come and talk to us. "Nice Quill" Said Potter, motioning towards it. "Thanks." I replied quietly. "Where'd you get it?"He asked. I smiled remembering the memory. "My brother got it for me, it's actually muggle, from when they used to use quills, and he saw it in an antique shop and brought it for me." I informed him, fingering the gold nub and Feathers. "Wow" He replied, "So you're a muggle-born then?"

"Yep" I popped the 'p'

Just then, Professor Chang interrupted us. "Now, I am expecting great things from you two, seeing as you're the two brightest students in the class. Your topic is..." She scanned the list, "Ah yes, Physical and Corporal Defence, so essentially Patronus's and the like." She nodded to us and moved onto the next pair. James leaned back, "Sounds easy enough, all I have to do is teach you to do a Pratronus." I raised an eyebrow, "How do you know I can't do one?" I asked. He looked surprised, "Can you?"

"Sure, since forth year." I smirked.

"Wow that's amazing, well done! I've only been able to since this summer," He said, smiling at me. This confused me, I had expecting him to boast and be arrogant about it, but, amazingly, he wasn't. "So, what's your Pratronus form?" I asked.

"Lion, What about you?" He replied. "A cat, so now we know that, what exactly do we do for the project?" His face lit up, "I have the most amazing idea, but you can't tell anyone, well only Do, but it'll be amazing!" He garbled excitedly. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help smiling at his expression, "Are you going to tell me what this oh-so-amazing idea is then?" He leaned in, looking around furtively, "We become Animagi!" He whispered.

"What!" I hissed, "No way!"

"Please?" He pouted, "I could even get permission from my Uncle Percy, he works in the Animagi office."

I broke, "Well, okay"

"Yes!" He fist pumped the air.

"But" I said, "Only if we get permission, and remember, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it because I think it'll be a good educational experience, and look good on a job application."

"It's okay, I know that. Let's write the letter now!" I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. Then, from across the room, came raised voices.

"I did not abandon you!" Screeched Dom.

"Yeah, well that's what it felt like!"Shouted back Fred, "Just go back to France, we don't want you here!" As soon as he'd finished, he realised what he had said and slapped a palm over his mouth, but it was too late. Dom went pale and stormed from the room.

"Oh, no, Dom" I breathed. Hastily packing my stuff, I whispered to James, "Tell me what your Uncle says." Then I slipped from the room as Chang was telling of Fred. I ran through the Hogwarts corridors towards our dorm. When I got there, I pushed open the door to see Dom, crying on her bed. "Oh, Dommie" I sighed, hugging her, "He didn't mean it; you should have seen his face afterwards."

"He still said it" She sniffled into my shoulder. "He used to be my best friend Ari" She confessed, "Before Hogwarts and Beau, James, Fred and I were all so close. Then I choose to go to Beau, I abandoned them!"

"Don't be silly! You went to be your own person, and look who you've become. You're a smart, sensible, beautiful woman." I consoled her.

"Thanks" She sniffed, "I just..Don't know. I guess I thought that maybe, by coming this year, we would all become friends again, I guess I was wrong."

"You never know" I replied, "They seem...Different to how they were. What they did still hurts but, I guess there not those two little boys anymore. It was mostly the girls anyway who were the worst. Maybe you should just forgive them."

"Maybe you should" She shot back. I smiled uneasily, "Not yet, I'm not ready. Maybe one day, but not now, I...Just can't"

* * *

><p>Another Chapter, Thanks as always for reading or reviewing. I was reading my reviews on my phone today in maths which made me smile, so now my math class thinks I'm really strange..<p>

But, Hey! They had to fnd out sooner or later!

I really love this chapter for some reason, and really enjoyed writing it which is why it's up so quickly! I really like the whole Animagus thing as well as it gives them a chance to talk and stuff!

Sorry for the mistakes on the previous chapter I uploaded it quickly as my Dad wanted to use the computer so.. Yeah. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I love, Love, Love you all!

Please review it makes my day! And also, encourags me to write which means more Chappies for you!

Chloe XXXXXX times a million!

P.s Sorry For the looong authors note!

P.p.s Now, I've made it even longer! Hehe


	10. Look At Me Now

Chapter Ten; Look at me now

After a long, emotional, rollercoaster of a week the weekend had finally dawned. Lying in my warm, cosy bed, I had to admit, if there was one reason I liked Hogwarts; it would be for the beds. Huge, towering four posters that look imposing, but in reality are soft and inviting. Acres of thick, cloudy duvet and mountains of comfy, soft pillows. Mmm. Bliss.

Now, however it dawned on me that I was alone in the dorm. Looking out the window, I could see the sun was shining bright in the sky, and playful screams were coming from the lake. I rolled myself out of my warm cocoon and sat by the vanity, glaring at my mess of hair in the mirror. I tried to untangle it with the brush, but managed to get it stuck in my hair. Great. Small children will run to their parents screaming about the crazy woman with a brush in her hair. I grabbed my head in my hands, willing it to fall into beautiful curls. It didn't work.

The dorm door opened, and I looked up, hoping to see Dom. However, no, instead of platinum blonde was Dark brown, and creamy caramel skin replaced soft white. She looked older, her body filled out, her face stronger. But her smile, the same tentative grin I had seen many years before, her smile was the same. Roxy.

"Hey, want some help with that?" She asked, "I'm a pro with curls" she indicated her own set. I was about to decline when I remembered the beautiful sun outside and how I was missing it. "Sure" I replied, with an awkward smile. Soon, she had untangled the brush from my hair and was gently coming through the knots, spraying some product on here and there. I relaxed in my seat whilst her careful hands fussed over my hair.

I watched in the mirror as Roxy bit her lip and began to talk, "Look, Arianna, I, er" She faltered but regained herself, "I wanted to say sorry, I am so, so, so sorry for everything I ever did, and everything I let the others do. " Her voice was heavy with emotion, her eyes pleading for forgiveness. I reached behind me and touched her arm, "I know Roxy, I know you tried, so I forgive you, if there was anything ever to forgive"

"Thank you," She whispered. "And, I'm sorry about what Fred did too. I know there is no excuse for how he hurt you, but he was so protective over me, after Dom left. He didn't want to lose me, as well, and, Arianna, you look so much like Dom, too much for him." I bit my lip, watching as she systematically brushed my curls. "Dom leaving really hurt him, huh."

"Yeah, both he and James, when she left was the only time I've ever seen him cry." She said. "Maybe this is their chance, to heal old wounds and stuff." She looked at me in the mirror, her quick hands slowing, "Really?" She asked, eyebrows knotted, "You want them to be happy after everything they've done to you, to Dom?"

"They've changed, any old idiot can see that, besides It's for Dom too, and Louis, and the rest of your family. Everyone deserves to be happy, just because they made me miserable then, does'nt mean I should make them unhappy now." She smiled widely,

"You're a good person Ari, I don't know that if I was in the same position I could do that." She stated, "Now, there we go, your hair's done."

"Thanks Roxy" I said, raising my arms to feel the soft curls that now feel neatly. "Now, how about we hit the lake?"

I quickly pulled on my swimsuit, a siren red halter neck with ruffles on the bust area. I slipped on a cami and highwaisted, flowery skirt over it. Rushing out the door, I slipped some flip-flops on, and Roxy and I ran, laughing, down to the lake. I spotted Dom sitting with a few other seventh years and waved, laughing as she jumped up to great me. "Arikins, I thought you would never come!" She squealed, jumping up and down in her dress. "You're joking, this is probably the one day of sunshine we'll get this year, how could I miss it." Dom drags me by the hand over to the group she was sitting with, I recognise most of the faces, but can't recall the names. Roxy knows all of them already and we all settle down on the grass, talking and laughing.

After a while James and Fred walk over to our group, followed by a crowd of simpering girls, all desperate to catch a glimpse of them in the lake. It doesn't help that Harry and Jason, the other boys in our party are incredibly good looking as well. As they sit down, I grab Roxy's arm and ask if she wants to come for a swim, she agrees and we strip down to our swimsuits. "Roxy!" We hear a yell and turn around; I stifle a giggle at Fred's face. "You can't where that, you look practically indecent!" She rolls her eyes, "Calm down Fred, it's fine, you won't even be able to see it once I'm in the water, and anyway, Ari's wearing less than me." She retorts. He huffs, and replies, "Yeah, and she's getting eye-raped by every boy here." I blush and look around and sure enough I'm getting plenty of male attention. I groan, "Come on Roxy, let's go." I pull her down to the waters edge before I'm tapped on the shoulder, I turn quickly and bump into a warm body.

"Your keen" I hear him say and I roll my eyes, "Aiden, I'm not interested." I step back and he looks me up and down, his eyes going wide, "Aiden! My eyes are up here!" I exclaim, waving my hands at my face. He steps closer, "You look far too sexy to be alone, want to join me" He flirts. "No, thanks." He steps close, "Aww, come on babe, you know you want to."

"Is there a problem here?" I hear someone ask and I sigh in relief. James is standing to the side with a furious look on his face. "Nope" replies Aiden, "No problems"

"Really?" Asks James, "Well, from where I was it looked like you were forcing yourself on her. Now scram, she's far too good for the likes of you." Aidan, heeding his words, scrambles away and again I sigh in relief before I realise that I'm left standing alone with James. Our eyes lock and I almost gasp at the intensity of his gaze. Then I break my eyes away and look at the ground blushing, "Thanks" I mumble, before walking away. Leaving him there to watch my retreating form.

* * *

><p>Yay! Interaction! Thank you to everybody for all your lovely comments, they mean alot. It's the weekend, which means more chapters! Woo!<p>

Please review to tell me what you think, and anything you particually want to happen(Or don't), and you never know, it may find it's way into the story ;P

Thanks! Chloe


	11. Baby You're a Firework

Chapter eleven; Baby You're a Firework

I gathered up the heavy load of homework I had accumulated and headed to the library. I strolled slowly down the stone corridors, watching the paintings. They were, if you bothered to look, incredibly interesting. Having been here for century's they were soaked in information, and willing to talk to anyone who bothered. I strolled into the library and sat down at a free table, spreading out my books in the empty space.

After a couple of hours had finished all the essays I had been set and leaned back in my chair cracking my neck. I packed up my things and got up to leave, as I walked past the librarians desk I saw Potter walk into the library, as he came towards me he slowed and nodded his head. I broke eye contact and walked faster away from him. However, this didn't deter him, "Hey! Wait up" He called. I walked faster. He jogged to catch up and I stopped suddenly and turned around, "What!" I snapped. "Whoa" he replied, raising his hands up in a surrendering gesture, "I was just going to tell you that my Uncle Percy approved our Animagi project."

"Great." I said sarcastically. "You know, you could at least pretend to be grateful." Potter replied. "For what?" I asked, "Torturing me for the first three years of school?"

I shouldn't have said it, but I was just so frustrated. Being back at Hogwarts, the scabs covering my wounds had broken, leaving the wounds fresh.

"No! Because I wrote an incredibly long letter to my Uncle, to help us with our project. Don't bring that up anyway."

"Why, do you actually feel bad, or because you just don't care"

"Don't be stupid!" He snapped, "Of course I regret it, I've regretted it every day since you left."

"Good! Maybe you've felt a fraction of the pain I was in." I spat angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry!" He said, almost yelling now.

"That doesn't make it any better, the pain doesn't go away. Did you expect me to forgive you, Potter?" I spat, the anger bubbling inside me. He ran his hand through his messy black hair, "I don't know what I though, I guess I thought you would see that I've changed. I'm not that same boy anymore."

"Yes you are." I said, "You still did it, however you sugar-coat it. Just...Leave me alone." My anger fell away and my shoulders drooped. We stood there, alone, and he raised a hand to rake through his hair again, I flinched into the wall and his frustrated expression turned into remorse, "Oh God. Arianna, I'm so, so sorry."

"Yeah, well," I pushed away from the wall, "Sometimes sorry isn't good enough." Then I walked away, leaving all the pain behind me.

* * *

><p>I walked into the dorms, angry and frustrated. As I walked in the whispers hushed. I saw Ruby Night and her clones sitting on the beds with guilty expressions on their faces. Ruby smirked, "Aww, is little baby Banks without her guard? Boo Hoo."<p>

"Shut-up Night." I snapped. She picked the wrong time to mess with me. "You have a mouth on you Banks" She said, "I bet talking's not the only thing you use it for; you know what they say about French girls."

"You can talk Night; you're practically the school broomstick." When she looked confused I rolled my eyes, "Everyone gets a ride." I explained. She went red, "Well, your friend Dom has worked up quite the...Reputation." She snapped, standing up, "The very example of a French whore." That was it, you can insult me, but in no way do you insult Dom, insult my family. I stepped forwards and slapped her clean around the face. "OH-EEM-GEE!" She squealed, "You slapped me! She clutched her face and I raised a hand to my mouth to cover a smile.

The dorm room opened, and in came Dom and Roxy. "What's going on?"Asked Dom, surveying the damage. Ruby pointed at me and screeched, "She slapped me!" Dom burst into laughter and Roxy stifled a giggle. "Argg!"Screamed Ruby, "Roxy! Come with me to the hospital wing, now!" She demanded,

"No." Replied Roxy timidly.

"No?"Asked Ruby, screeching.

"No."Said Roxy again, this time with more confidence, "You can't tell me what to do anymore Ruby, I'm tired of putting up with your schemes. You've hurt too many people, and if can't believe I was ever any part of that." I smiled at Roxy's bravery.

"Arghhh!" Ruby screeched as she strutted from the room, her clones trailing behind her.

"I can't believe you slapped her!" Exclaimed Dom, "Good for you, I thought that you might be incapable of getting angry." Then she burst into laughter again.

* * *

><p>Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is for the reviewer who wanted me to update today! I had to re-write this twice after the compter was shut down (twice) Sigh. This is what you get when you have a large, weasley size family. I hope you liked the angry side of Ari, i did. Next chapter contains two of her brothers! I actually can't wait for it. Anyway, Thanks again, to all my Brill reviewers!<p>

Remember, everytime you review, a fairy gets her wings!

Well, actually they don't. But review anyway!

Love you all!

Chloe


	12. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Chapter Twelve; Behind these hazel eyes

It was breakfast, early Thursday morning. I looked up as a tawny owl swooped down to land next to me. It stuck out its leg and I detached the letter. I opened it and began to interpret the messy scrawl;

Anna Bella

Bonjour! How you coping at Hellwarts? Hope you're showing them what you're made of. Got to preserve the Banks reputation. Anyway, were just writing to say we'll be in Hogsmeade next visit! Dom's hot mum, (Flower or something) sent us the schedule, and we thought hey, what would make your life complete, a visit from your gorgeous brothers!

See you at the weekend, Le Petite- Pois.

I squealed, grasping the letter in my hands. Yay!

"What's all the excitement about Ari?" Asked Dom, through a mouthful of food. "Peter and Edmund are coming to Hogsmeade at the weekend!"I exclaimed. Dom squealed, "yes! Eye candy!"

"Dom" I moaned.

"I know, I know, you don't want to hear it." She sighed, then grinned cheekily, "But come on, they are completely fit." I huffed as Roxy sat down next to Dom

"Who's fit?" She asked.

"Ari's brothers," Replied Dom, "There coming to Hogsmeade this weekend." Roxy knotted her eyebrows, "But I thought you were muggle born?" She asked.

"I am."I replied, "But Peter married a witch, and they'll probably floo to the three broomsticks."

"Oh, that clears it up." Roxy said, "So how many brothers do you have?"

"Five and then me, I'm the youngest" I replied.

"Whoa, your family's almost as big as mine!" She exclaimed. I laughed,

"Yeah, almost."

The weekend couldn't arrive faster in my opinion, Thursday and Friday seemed to drag on, until finally, it was Saturday. I hadn't seen Peter or Eddie for ages, Peter had been on his honeymoon with his wife; Susie, who is lovely. Eddie was a bit of a free spirit, and had been roaming the world on his beloved motorcycle, which I was sure he liked more than any girl he had ever been with, (Which was quite a few.) Peter was twenty-four and Eddie nineteen, which meant he was the sibling closest in age to me, my childhood playmate, my best friend.

I awoke right on time Saturday morning which was unusual for me, seeing as I usually woke around noon. I pulled on a floating cream dress with thick knitted grey tights, slipping on black patent heels over the top. My hair was beyond hope today so I bunged it into a bung, leaving a few loose curls at the front to frame my face. My lipstick was a soft pink, my eyes lids lined with neat black. I grabbed my soft, brown, battered leather satchel and slid in a few essentials, (Wand, lipstick, tissues etc.)

When Dom and I had finished putting the final touches to our outfits, we prepared to leave. I turned to go, but as I went, I saw Roxy. She was nervously twiddling with her bad, whilst perching on her bed. I bit my lip, debating what to do. But I'm not going to make the same mistake she did, all those years ago. I won't let her be alone.

"Hey, Roxy, Want to come to Hogsmeade with us?" I asked softly. She smiled up at me and took my outstretched hand to pull herself up.

"Yeah, I'd like that, thanks." She replied. Then we were off to Hogsmeade.

Roxy, Dom and I bundled ourselves into a carriage, laughing at Dom's antics. My laughter abruptly stopped when I saw who was in the same carriage as us. James and Fred. We sat silently the whole way, spluttering in the awkward silence. We quickly left the carriage as soon as it stopped, jumping down the steps onto the cobbled stones. I noticed that Fred didn't seem to say anything about Roxy being with us. Smart of him.

We made our way towards the three broomsticks where we were to meet Peter and Eddie. I was so excited that I practically skipped along the cobbles; I even skipped Honeydukes, which was unusual for me, due to my sweet tooth. I pushed open the wooden door, breathing in the sweet aroma that flooded to my nose. The delicious smell of Butterbeer tickling my tongue. The pub was pretty full, mostly the Hogwarts lot. I searched the room, before finding two very familiar faces.

"Eddie! Peter!" I exclaimed. I ran towards them and Eddie scooped me up in his arms and spun me around, resting his head on my chin. "I missed you." He muttered, before releasing me and winking, "But don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation." I rolled my eyes.

"What reputation?" A voice cut in.

"Pete!" I cried, turning to hug him.

"Hey, Anna." He laughed as I squeezed him. I let him go and he ruffled my hair, I glared at him. Dom and Roxy walked over, carrying a tray full of Butterbeers each. They set them down on the table as they got near us. "Peter, Eddie" I indicated them, "This is Roxy, and of course you know Dom."

"Hey." Said Roxy, blushing. Peter and Eddie beamed back at her, and were bundled by Dom.

"Teddy Eddie! Petey Sweetie!" She cried, and I peeled her off them before she could do any permanent damage. We all collapsed into the booth, sipping Butterbeers and catching up. I noticed Eddie eyeing up Roxy and glared at him, kicking his foot underneath the table.

"So," Asked Peter, "How's Hogwarts treating you?" I shrugged.

"Alright I guess, could be worse."

"Have you beaten up anyone yet?" Eddie joked. Blushing, I replied, "No, of course not. Dom smirked, "Although she did slap Night." I went even redder as Peter and Eddie's jaws dropped open, "Seriously?"Peter asked, "Our Anna?"

"Don't" I moaned, "I feel bad enough already."

"She deserved it" Said Eddie, "Good for you Anna."

"Anyway," I said, trying to get off the subject, "How was your honeymoon Pete?"

As peter went of in a tirade about his honeymoon, complete with anecdotes and jokes. I smiled, listening to the laughs from my friends and brothers. No matter what the past held, or what the future may bring, at this moment it didn't matter, I was happy.

* * *

><p>I didn't like this chapter very much, it's a little bit of a filler, although i do like Ari's brothers. And for anyone who is confused, they call her Anna because that's her family's name for her Ari is more of a Friend thing if that maked sense. Thanks for all the reviews, I take each one into consideration, so please review! Also what do you think about Ari playing quidditch, i would like her to, or is it to clique? Thank you!<p> 


	13. A Drop In The Ocean

Chapter Thirteen; A Drop in the ocean

After such an amazing weekend, it was a little depressing to have school again. The rest of the student population seemed to share my feelings about this. Together we dragged our weary bones to the classrooms, eyes drooping and shoulders sagging. I had stuck my curls into a high Bun, and the small wisps that escaped it blew into my eyes, but I couldn't be bothered to clip them back. I scuffed my feet along the floor and collapsed into my seat in transfiguration. The professor walked in, bright and cheery as she gazed out at a room of seventeen year olds who were half-asleep.

"Right class!" She chirped, "Get out your wands."

It was going to be a long day.

I rested my head on my hands as Dom dropped next to me at the lunch table. "Argh, I hate Mondays." She whined.

"Me too," I agreed. I helped myself to a generous portion of pasta and started eating, sipping coffee to wake up. I looked up as I heard raised voices down the table. Dom, ever the gossip, stretched her neck up to see the commotion. A girl who looked like she was in the year below me was standing up, hands on hips shouting at a boy who was older, with brown hair and olive skin. The boy was red in the face, and below the anger, I recognised him as Jaden Wood.

"Jaden, I told you! I'm done with this, with Quidditch." She yelled.

"You can't!" He pleaded, "There is no-one else!"

"Tough." She smirked, before stalking from the hall. Jaden slid down into his seat, hands on his head. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head and going back to my pasta. Dom whispered to me, "He's fit."

"Not my type." I whispered back. She rolled her eyes, "Hardly anyone's 'your type' Ari."

"There are too!" I Complained. Dom opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

"Don't suppose either of you ladies play Quidditch by any chance?" Said a miserable Wood, Leaning on the table, when we didn't reply he sighed. "No, I suppose you don't. No matter though, I'm not too keen on girls on the team." Dom looked indignant at this, being very Pro-woman's rights. I had received many a lecture on being a 'proper' woman, and not being controlled by men.

"Actually, "Dom began, smugly "Arianna here is a super chaser."

"Dom!" I hissed. But it was too late, Wood leaned closer,

"You play Quidditch." He asked interestedly, "Please tell me you're not a complete psycho like the last one." He nodded towards the door where the girl had stormed through earlier.

"Yeah, I do." I said nodding, "But, I'm sorry Wood, there are some people on the team that I don't think I can work with." I honestly loved Quidditch, but I wasn't sure if I could be on a team with Fred and James, the beaters on the team. His shoulders drooped and I felt a stab of guilt.

"At least try out?" He pleaded, "If you can't fly, then there is honestly nobody who can do it, believe me, I've looked."

"Sure, I'll try out." I conceded.

"Great." He replied, seemingly satisfied, and he stalked from the great hall. I turned to Dom, switching on my best glare. "What?" She asked, blue eyes blinking innocently. I rolled my eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out. We're so mature.

And that, My friends is how I found myself clutching my broom on the Quidditch pitch, surrounded by kids, who, to be honest looked like they had no clue about flying. I gave the nearest girl, a small third year whose broom was bigger than she was an encouraging smile, and she gave me a watery one in return.

Wood instructed us to fly around the pitch, so I straddled my broom and flew up into the air, the wind whistling past me. We flew around the pitch once, twice, three times, all the while wood picked off the weakest fliers signalling them to return to the ground. I found it easy to be at the front of the pack, everyone around me wobbling on their brooms. After a few laps, the remaining fliers and I descended to the ground, a meagre six of all the twenty that had turned up.

Wood sorted us into pairs and tossed us quaffles, and we rose into the airs to complete some drills. This was easy; the quaffle soared out of my hands and sped through the air, repeatedly. We descended from the sir again and lined up in front of Wood, clutching our brooms.

"Right Chasers." Called Wood, "Well-done on getting this far all of you, but I have to narrow down the players so Debussy and Nero you're out." Two blonde's strode from the pitch, casting furious glares to an unnerved Wood. "Right then you lot." He started, "In the game you'll need to be able to score, so five shot's each." He flew up into the air and soared towards the goalposts. One at a time the others wobbled inot the air to pit their skills against Woods. Only one of them actually managed to score, and I'm pretty sure that was only because Wood had given up trying.

Finally, it was my turn. I was confident I could score at least once, but Wood was an amazing keeper. I nervously pushed of the ground and felt the wind soaring past me once more. I headed for the Goals, Quaffle in hand. Wood looked at me with tired eyes, "Come on then Banks, let's pray you can shoot." He called. I pulled my arm back, aiming towards the left post. Wood tilted his broom towards it, already planning his save. I threw the ball through the air, hard. It whizzed through the air, and into the centre post. Wood's mouth drooped open and I hid a smirk. Didn't expect that from little old me did you? He tossed the ball back and flew back towards the middle post, looking a bit more aware this time. I snatched the ball from the air and threw it hard and fast towards the top left corner of the hoop on the right. Goal. Wood shot the ball at me again, looking dazed. I shot again and scored, and again. I lined up the final shot, this time I was going to show off. I turned my broom slightly, aiming for the right hoop. Then with one hand on my broom I flew, forwards, almost flat on the broom, I then lifted the broom up sharply, twisted like a dart, and executed a perfect PaLoff Ploy.

I floated to the ground, followed by Wood. He leaped of his broom and ran towards me enveloping me in a hug. I blushed whilst he rambled excitedly, "This is going to be the best year ever! Why didn't you tell me you were so good, and that PaLoff ploy was amazing. Boy-"He sighed, "-This year we are going to get that cup; please please please join the team, for me?"

"Okay, I guess" I conceded.

"Yay!" Squealed Wood, dancing around like a little girl.

"Well, er, this is awkward." I stated, mostly to myself , "I'm just going to go then, okay, bye." Walking rather quickly away from Wood, who was still dancing around the pitch, I headed up to the castle. At least, if I had to be on the same team as Fred and James, I got to play Quidditch.

After Quidditch tryouts, I dumped my broom in my dorm and got changed into some normal clothes. I descended the stairs to the common room, where Dom ambushed me, "You made it Ari! Girl power always wins." She squealed. I laughed along with her as she hugged me tightly.

Even though I was anxious about some certain people on the team, I was still happy. I had to squeal along with Dom. I made it!

* * *

><p>Okay, not my best peice of writing, and I'm not to sure about it. But a huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story, you are amazing and are a great inspiration to write. Thank you again!<p>

As always send me a review to say what you think, thanks!

Chloe :)


	14. Safe And Sound

Chapter fourteen; Safe and sound

"GO Ari!" Said Dom. I pouted, "I don't want to."

"You have to eventually." She stated crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed, "Fine." I walked out of the dorm, huffing. Wood had called a team meeting before practice and I was rethinking my choice to join the team. Well, I still wanted to play Quidditch but maybe for Slytherin or something. Wow, I think I must have been the only Gryffindor to have ever thought that. I strolled slowly amongst the old corridors, delaying my entrance to the meeting. Wood would be angry, but ah-well, if he wanted me on the team he would have to deal with it. I was always late, to everything. A lesson, meals, dates and so on. When I went to muggle primary, I used to walk to school with my friend Lauren and I was always late, like every day.

I waved to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy as I past him, and he saluted me with his sword. Ah, Barney and I used to have some wild laughs, when you don't have friends; always remember that portraits are great if you want to talk. I rounded the corner to the Quidditch changing rooms where the meeting was going to take place. I wore my school uniform as it was a Friday, but minus the robes. I smoothed down my long curls, twisting one around my finger, a nervous habit.

I pushed open the door into that little community room between the two separate changing rooms. The whole team sat around the room, obviously waiting for me. Wood stood up and walked over to me, "You know, I should be angry that you're late. However, you're such a good chaser that I think I'll let it go. Just this once." I smiled,

"Thanks, but to-be-honest you might have to get used to it, I'm not a very organised person." I admitted. "But you are a hell of a chaser." He replied, "So I might have to." I smiled nervously at him and looked around the room. There was something strange about the team, that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Fred and James sat over there, and in front of me where three other boys. Wait that was it. The whole team was male; this room was practically a ticking testosterone time bomb. Great, my poor womaness was going to overwhelmed.

I looked up at Wood as he began to speak, "Welcome team, as you all know we have a new chaser. This is Arianna Banks, she's going to win us the cup," I waved awkwardly as everyone gawped at me. Wood continued, "You would all know this if you had bothered to turn up to tryouts at the weekend like I asked." He said, glaring at the other team members. "Now Banks, can you come up here please?" I pushed myself of the floor and walked over next to him. "Banks, these are the other chasers," He said, pointing them out, "Nathanial Weber and Wesley Jordan." I gave them a small smile and they grinned back. "Seeker, Philip Smith. Beaters; Fred and James." I gave Phillip a smile an avoided Fred and James' gaze. Wood didn't seem to notice and continued his address, "I am, of course, the keeper. So I think that's everything done, I just wanted to get some introductions done, Oh, other than practices will be twice a week, Fridays and Sundays at six Pm. Okay?" We all nodded our consent. "Right then, get changed everyone and be outside in five." Called Wood as the rest of the team dispersed. "Banks, here's your practice robes." He said handing me a set of neatly pressed robes, courtesy of the house-elves probably. Poor things. "And here's your Match robes." Finished Wood, handing me a set of Crimson Robes with my surname printed on the back. I took my robes into the girls changing room and shut the door behind me.

It was somewhat eerie, being the only one in there. I deposited my robes and bag on one of the benches, looking around the empty changing room. I Showers lined the side of one wall, toilets the other. A line of sinks ran down the wall opposite me, topped by mirrors. I caught my reflection staring back at me and shivered. This is creepy. I pulled of my uniform and quickly slipped into the black practice robes. I grabbed my Quidditch shoes from my bag and slipped them on, flexing my toes. I tied my hair into a high ponytail, using the band I always kept on my wrist. Leaving the changing room I grabbed my broom; my beloved Bluebottle. Not as good as the Moon trimmer or the latest Firebolt, but it was mine.

The team was outside, waiting for me. I shivered in the cool September air as I walked towards them. Wood called out instructions to the team, "Okay, this year we're really going to work on our general fitness. The hufflepuff's could probably outrun us. So let's see how fit everyone is, start running." A chorus of groans followed this announcement. "How many times?" Asked one of the other chasers, Either Nathanial or Wesley I'm not too sure. Wood grinned sadistically, "Till I say you can stop" He replied. After many, many, more huffs and puffs from the boys, we set out running around the field. I was perfectly fine with this, when I was younger I used to be on the local athletics team, and I had maintained my fitness throughout both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

I jogged round the first corner, cool air in my lungs. My two fellow chasers jogged up next to me, one either side. "Is it true that you did a PaLoff at tryouts? " The taller one asked.

"Yeah." I replied, "Its Wesley right?"

"Yep, and that loser there is Nat. Only Wood uses surnames really, I hope he's right about you though; it's our last year and I really want to win."

"No pressure then?" I grinned. They both barked a laugh. Nat spoke, "At least you have a sense of humour, the last one we had, Argh." He shivered, "Horrible, and the squealing was unbearable." He did an impression of a girl throwing the quaffle pathetically. I giggled as Wood shouted at us to, and I quote, 'get our arses away from each other and shut-up.' Talk about a Quidditch Nazi. We puffed round the field three more times, not daring to talk. Although I was fairly fit, the boy's were not. As we rounded the corner on the final lap, they were both sounding as if they were giving birth. We finally made it back to wood. I hunched over regaining my breath whilst the boy's both collapsed next to me. Wood towered over us, "I can see this is going to need some help." He sighed dramatically, "Right up you get guys and let's start practice."

"Wait!" I said, "You mean that wasn't practice?"

"Nope," Replied Wood, "We're just getting started."

Two hours later I collapsed to the ground, joining most of the Quidditch team already there "Alright, I'm out." I called to Wood. He rolled his eyes, "Honestly it was only a teeny weenie two and a half hour practice." Wesley groaned from his spot next to me, "That wasn't practice- that was torture." I groaned my agreement, feeling the pain in my aching muscles. "Fine." Huffed Wood, "We'll skip the suicides today. Practice over." He stormed towards the changing rooms. I heaved myself up wincing at my sore legs. Most of the team was up, limping towards the changing rooms. Nat reached out his hand and I helped him up. Wesley groaned from the ground, "Go on without me guys; I don't think I can make it." I got my wand out and swished it, muttering a levitation spell. "You're an angel!" He cried. I laughed and levitated him back to the changing rooms, where I carefully deposited him on the floor. I left him there and walked into the creepy changing room to have a shower.

As the cool water rushed past my face, I washed my aching limbs. I scrubbed myself and splashed shampoo onto my head, watching the suds swirl down the drain. After I have emerged from the shower, I slip on my school uniform again. Being me, I managed to forget to bring any other clothes so it would have to do. My wet hair dripped onto my clothes leaving me with damp shoulders. I grabbed my broom and shouldered my bag, and left the changing room.

"Wait." Said a voice, and I turned round to see who it was. James potter is stood there, broom in hand. I cocked my head, asking the silent question. "I want to talk to you." He said simply. I sat down on the bench, "So talk.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, taking a seat across from me. "I don't think I really realised until the other day what I did to you. When you flinched," He shook his head, "I down played it, I guess, to make myself fell better. But, Arianna that doesn't make it better and if you never forgive me I'll understand." He looks so miserable that I almost feel sorry for him. I bite my lip and reply, "But, why James. I don't understand why." He gazes into my eyes and I alms blush at the intensity of his gaze. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I'm not really sure. At first, it was because I wanted to fit in, and because Fred was doing it. And partly because," He breaks off and gives a bitter smile, "Partly because I had a huge crush on you." I raised my eyebrows, "Seriously?" I asked. He smiled, "Yeah, don't worry though. I'm way over it."

"Oh-Okay," I said, "Look Potter. I was thinking that, maybe we could be friends. At least get along. If we have to do this project together, I'd rather not fight the whole time." He grins at me, "Thanks Arianna." He stands and holds out his hand, "Friends?" He says. I stare at him, but his eyes hold only kindness. I take his hand and he pulls me up.

"Friends." I confirmed.

* * *

><p>Sorry this is a little late, I went away this weekend to a family thing. The good news is it's the easter holidays so that means lots of updates (Hopefully.) Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm starting a new story as well as this because I find it boring to just write one thing at a time. It's another James.S.pOc again, and a little different to this. So check it out! Hope you liked this chappie, it's quite a long one (for me.) As allways leave me a review to say what you think!

Chloe


	15. Wild Ones

Chapter fifteen; Wild Ones

It wasn't sudden, but gradually, tenderly, James and I became friends. It took a while, to get over the years of hating, but we did it. It was awkward at times, but it worked. He made me laugh, I realised that he actually had a great sense of humour. It was nice, as well to have a friend at Hogwarts, other than Dom and Roxy. He had changed, no longer the sullen boy he used to be. We have all changed though, I know I defiantly have.

It was the last Thursday before Halloween, which was on the Sunday. There was a Hogsmeade trip on the Saturday, on which Dom, Roxy and I were planning on getting our costumes. I was actually excited for the party, even though I would probably spend most of the time preventing an intoxicated Dom from doing anything stupid. Dom, however, wasn't very happy about waiting till Hogsmeade to get costumes.

"It'll be too busy." She whined.

"It's always busy Dom, anyway it's just Halloween." Soothed Roxy. Dom stopped walking and put her hands on her hips, "Well, I don't know about you, but I plan on getting snogged at this party. How am I supposed to do that if I end up dressed as a clown because all the good costumes are gone?" She demanded.

"I'm sure you'll find a way." I smirked. She slapped me on the arm, "Hey!" She exclaimed. Suddenly Roxy's face lit up, "I know!" She exclaimed, "Why don't we go now!" Oh dear, she's finally lost it.

"Er, Roxy. It's kinda Thursday and there's not Hogsmeade on Thursday's, and we have to go to Transfiguration." I said. Roxy rolled her eyes, but Dom seemed to be on the same track as her.

"Yes!" She shouted, "I completely forgot about the map and the cloak!"

"Does somebody want to fill me in here?" I asked, but their enthusiasm was infectious and I couldn't help grinning. "I'll show you in a minute, come on we need to find James and Albus!" She said, dragging me down the corridor.

We bounded into the common room, which everyone was currently leaving to go to classes. "Go ask James for the map, and I'll get the cloak of Albus." Dom instructed me. So I quickly walked up the stairs to the boys dorm, grumbling under my breath about 'Mental best friends.' I got some strange looks as I ascended the stairs. Great. The rumours will be around the school by dinner.

The sixth years boys dorm was, surprisingly, quite clean. I pushed open the door and peeked inside, feeling pretty awkward. Their previously loud banter fell silent as I looked in, and they all looked surprised. "Ari!" Said James, "What are you doing up here?"

"Er, could I talk to you outside maybe?" I asked, looking at the others in the room. This announcement was followed by a chorus of wolf-whistles. James came out into the corridor, but not before playfully punching a couple of his roommates.

"Sorry about that," he shrugged, running his hand through his messy lack locks, "So, what's up then?" I frowned, "Actually, you know, I'm not sure. Dom just yelled something about getting a map to go to Hogsmeade. Sometimes I worry about that girl." James snorted. "Attractive." I said, grinning. "Shut-up." He smiled, punching me playfully on the shoulder, "But luckily for you, I know what Dom's talking about."

"Thanks," I said, "but what do you mean 'luckily for me?'" I asked, using finger quotes for emphasis.

"Well," He began slowly, "If I'm right, Dom want the map to go clothes shopping in Hogsmeade, probably for the Halloween Ball. She doesn't like being deprived of shopping. Plus, she's never heard of 'Don't shoot the messenger.'" He finished. "You're probably right." I agreed, "So , can I have this map?"

"Sure." He grinned and disappeared into his dorm, emerging a minute later, clutching a piece of old parchment. I raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously?" I asked, "Old parchment?" He clucked his tongue and shook his head, "Nobody believes." He said sadly, but hiding a grin. "Watch this." He said, fetched his wand from his pocket, and tapped it on the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." James muttered. I watched in awe as inky lines began to creep onto the page, swirling and spinning into what I recognised as a map of Hogwarts. "The marauders map." I read, "Did you make this?" I asked, taking the parchment from him and examining the little blobs that moved throughout it. Just by the sixth years boys dorm, two dots stood, labelled 'James Sirius Potter' and 'Arianna Aphrodite Banks.' Yeah, my middle names Aphrodite, don't mock; My parents are mythology nerds.

"Nah," Said James, "My Granddad and his friends made it; they called themselves 'The Marauders.' I'm actually named after one of them; Sirius, he was my Dad's godfather."

"That's so awesome!" I grinned, "My family just dig up rocks and stuff."

"That's, Um, cool." James said, with a cheeky smile.

"Shut-up!" I laughed, "Not all of us can be the son off The-Boy-Who-Now-Is-A-Man-That-Lived."

He smiled and pushed me gently towards the stairs, "Go." He said softly, "Dom's probably waiting." I saluted him and he laughed as I ran down the spiralling stairs to the common room, clutching the map in my hand. Dom and Roxy were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, Dom tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on, let's go!" She squealed excitedly.

So with that, Roxy and I were whisked away to Hogsmeade. Through a secret passageway under the invisibility cloak we went, although I barely had time to gasp before we emerged in Honeydukes. We emerged from the heavy, sweet air of the sweet shop onto the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. It was busy, but there were no other Hogwarts students on the streets. We traipsed down the street into a fancy dress shop at the end. After being hustled in by some over keen shop-assistants Roxy and I flopped down onto chairs whilst Dom scanned the racks.

"What about this one?" She asked, holding out a costume, which was a black leather ensemble, covered in places by gauzy black strips.

"Er, what is it?" I asked, peering at it curiously. Dom huffed, "It's a Thestral, Duh!"

"Right." I say flatly, because honestly it looks like a leather bin bag. He sighs dramatically and sticks it back on the shelf. Dom continues browsing for a bit before pulling out another costume, this time with multicoloured stripes and a red honking nose. "A clown. Dom, seriously?" I ask, laughing. Dom pouts, "Fine. You look for costumes then." Me and Roxy pull ourselves to our feet and begin to search the shelves, which turns out to be harder than it looks. Everything I pull out seems to be either so short I think it's a top, or completely ridiculous. Roxy however, glides amongst the shelves pulling out a costume every so often. She studies them with a professional eye, before deciding if they make the cut or not. Before long, she has selected three outfits that are utterly perfect for the Halloween Party. Dom squealed in delight, "This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" She decided, flinging her arms around the both of us. I couldn't help but think that maybe, due to my newfound friend ships, maybe it would be.

* * *

><p>Okay, sorry for the wait; I'm so busy with school! But on the plus side, I got an A in my Maths GCSE! I'm so happy that I finished this chapter specialy! As always, thank to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or Alerted this story. You rock guys!<p>

Review?

Chloe :)


	16. Titanium

Chapter Sixteen; Titanium.

It was finally Halloween. One of the biggest party days of the year, beaten only by the one at Christmas and the last day of term. I was excited, as I had never actually been to such a party before I moved to Beauxbatons, seeing as only Fourth years and over were allowed to attend. I had attended many party's at Beaux, but these tended to be much more sedate affairs, unlike the Hogwarts parties, rumoured to be bursting with Drink, Dancing and Drama. Luckily, for us, and our teachers, Halloween fell on a Friday this year, meaning that everyone would have the weekend to recover. This was good because the party was always on Halloween, no matter what day it was on. I distinctly remember having to avoid hung over older students after a particularly spectacular bash.

The older years buzzed through the day's lessons, excited at the thought of tonight. The Professors seemed to sense it was pointless to try and get us to work, so we got off lightly. Unfortunately the team couldn't convince Wood to cancel practice tomorrow, seeing as the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game was next weekend. However, it seemed to be the only factor that would put a damper on the party. Dom and Roxy dragged me upstairs as soon as school had finished so we could have a pampering session.

After this lengthy session, I was feeling clean and fresh, and smelled faintly of Mango. I opened my closet and brought out the costume that Roxy had found for me. We had decided that Roxy would be a fairy, with a costume of a sparkly yellow dress and green heels, with enchanted flapping wings. Dom was a natural Alice in Wonderland, with a poufy, sky-blue dress and matching headband. And I, I was Marilyn Monroe. We charmed my hair shorter, blonder, and into classic Marilyn waves, it looked different, but good. I wore a sparkling Gold dress that brushed my knees, but dipped dangerously at the front. Classic red lipstick and some back eyeliner completed the look, along with some standard black heels.

I examined myself in front of the full length mirror nervously, "You don't think..It's a bit...Much. Do you?" I asked, worrying. Dom raised an eyebrow, "Honey, you look gorgeous."

"Nobody will be able to take their eyes off of you." Reassured Roxy.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, "I don't want people to look at me." Dom rolled her eyes, "Ari has this fear of people looking at her." She explained to Roxy. "It's not a fear!" I said, twisting and turning in the mirror. Dom raised an eyebrow. "Okay." I sighed, "Maybe a small one." Roxy smiled, "You look fabulous, and anyway most of the girls will have so little covered that your costume will look matronly in comparison." I smiled nervously and grabbed my black clutch form the side, stuffing my wand into it. "Okay, let's go then."

We descended the girl's stairs into the common room, where the party was already in full flow. Of course it wasn't a total movie moment, where everyone stop's talking and stares at us, but we did get a few stares, I'm not surprised, Dom and Roxy are Gorgeous. As soon as we reached the bottom, Dom and Roxy were swallowed by the crowd, leaving me standing awkwardly as people danced around me. Seeing as now I was friendless and alone, I headed over to the drinks table where Fred was handing out he drinks. Our relationship was better than previously, but still a little strained. "Can I have a coke or something please?" I asked him and he pulled out a can and tipped it into a glass. "Without the alcohol." I added sharply, seeing his hand close round a bottle of something. He shrugged, "Worth a try." He confessed, I smiled and merged into the crowd again. Adrian Mclaggan approached me, dressed in some sort of costume that didn't seem to include a shirt. He probably thought this was a good look, but trust me, it wasn't. "Hey Gorgeous." He said sleazily, as he leaned heavily to one side. I quickly sidestepped him, slipping into the crowd. He didn't follow. He was probably too drunk to even process that I had left for a good few minutes.

After enjoying a few dances with Dom, who was getting drunker by the minute, I decided to take a breather at the side of the room. I had collected another coke, and was sipping it casually by the wall, when James came over. "Hey." I said over the music, "Having a good party."

"Alright thanks," He replied, and indicating my dress said, "I love your costume, Marilyn Monroe, good choice; it suits you." I blushed, "Thanks, I like yours to." I said, indicating his Baseball player costume, "I'm surprised you know who Marilyn is though, and Baseball." James shrugged and leaned against the wall next to me. "Went to muggle primary, my parents wanted me to have a feel for both worlds. I still have friends and stuff from there, and we saw a movie about her in the holidays." I raised my eyebrows, "You're a puzzle James Potter." I said wondrously. James snorted, "Look who's talking." He replied. My eyebrows knotted, "What do you mean?" I asked. His brown eyes met my blue ones, "You, are a mystery Miss Banks."

"No I'm not." I denied, "I'm practically an open book." James shook his head, "No way," He laughed, "You never tell anyone anything about yourself." I shrugged my shoulders, "Not if they don't ask." He smiled, "Exactly, most of the girls here, all they talk about is themselves." He said, "But don't worry, it's a good thing, plus your way prettier and more interesting than any of them." I looked at him and smiled nervously as a blush overtook my face. "Thanks." I said quietly. "It's the truth." He replied with a shrug and a dismissing gesture, "Now, how about a dance?" He asked and took my hand to pull me to the dance floor. As he did this, I found myself wondering why, all of a sudden, it was so hard to breathe.

* * *

><p>Ladies and Gentleman; Chapter Sixteen! Hope you enjoyed it =) Thanks, as usual to all the reviews and everything.<p>

Chloe :)


	17. Last Friday Night

Chapter Seventeen: Last Friday Night

I twirled in James arms on the dance floor, my stomach churning with conflicting emotions. He nudged my arm, "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly into my ear. Shivers tingled down my spine, and I tried to shake them off. This was not me! I am not the kind of girl who turns to jelly at the slightest thing. "Yeah." I murmur, blushing furiously and grinning as I try to get my feelings under wraps. "I hate parties." I grumble, James laughed, "So, you ready for the game Saturday?" He asked. Oh, no. I had forgotten about the game. "Can't wait," I replied sarcastically, "It's always been a dream of mine to be knocked of my broom by a gang of angry Slytherins." James raised an eyebrow. I pouted, "Don't show off." His smirk grew even larger, "You jealous I can do all this." He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. "Shut up." I said despairingly, "I've always wanted to do that, but whenever I try I end up looking like a perve." He raised his eyebrow again, "Do you?" He asked, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. I pouted again, and he tapped my nose, "You look cute when you pout like that." He whispered.

Great. Those fluttery feelings are back. My eyes flickered to his lips, and then back to his chocolaty brown eyes. Our dancing slowed to a standstill, and we were just standing on the dance floor, staring at each other. My stomach twisted over itself, and I felt tingle in my spine. The moment however, was broken when I heard Dom scream my name. James and I quickly stepped away from each other, and I turned toward where Dom's shout had come from, my face flushing red.

What I saw though, quickly snapped me out of my daze. Dom had somehow managed to climb onto the drinks table and was in the process of stripping of her clothes, while a flustered Fred Weasley tried to coax her down. "Great." I muttered, and hurried over to the drinks table, James following behind me. I inwardly cursed myself for letting her out of my sight. At least this was fairly mild for a drunk Dom. At some of the parties at Beauxbatons...Well, you probably don't want to know. But it involved a duck and a tube of toothpaste, and lead to Dom being banned from the Eiffel tower. Yep, that's right, she's on the 'black list', along with all the terrorists and criminals.

I approached the drinks table, pushing through the crowds of hormonal teenage boys who would like nothing better than to see a part veela strip. Luckily, I got to the table before she had managed to remove anything major. "Dominique Weasley." I shouted over the catcalls, and placing my hands on my hips, "Get down from there right now!" I yelled, earning several catcalls of my own. She pouted, but jumped off the table. How she didn't break her ankles wearing those heels we will never know. But I suspect magic had something to do with it. I grabbed her dress of the floor and shoved it over her head. "Ari" She slurred, "I don't feel so good." She promptly turned and threw up al over Adrian Mclaggan's feet. Although, he was passed out cold on the floor, so I don't think he minded much.

After that, the crowd that had gathered slowly faded until it was just James, Freddie and I staring at a moaning Dom. I sighed, "I should take her upstairs."

"Do you want me to come?" Asked James. I blushed, still remembering what happened earlier. What was it that had actually happened earlier? "James, you can't get up the stairs." I said softly. "Oh, right." He said, and now it was his turn to blush. "Okay." I said, "I'm just gonna go." I gestured awkwardly towards the stairs. "Yeah." He rumpled his hair nervously, "See you." He turned into the crowd and I watched him fade away for a second before returning to Dom's crumpled and whining figure, lying in the pile of her own sick.

"Ew. Dom, that is just disgusting." I stated. I helped her up and half dragged her up the stairs to our dorm. There were strange noises coming from Ruby's bed, and I had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on in there. I pulled Dom into the bathroom and locked the door. Dom promptly fled to the toilet to throw up again. I sighed and perched on the edge of the bathtub, pulling up her sweaty hair.

Whilst I waited for Dom to recover, I thought about what had happened between me and James earlier, and the heat flooded to my face. I wasn't sure what exactly it was that happened. But I had a feeling what those fluttery feelings were, and I wasn't happy about it. I was determined to forget about the things I felt for James, and I was going to pretend that moment never happened.

Dom groaned and stopped retching. I helped her into the shower, clothes and all because they were covered in sick too. After I had Dom clean, dry, and wearing clean pyjamas I tucked her into her bed, "Night Dommie." I whispered, but she was completely out of it. I quickly jumped into the shower myself, to scrub of the sick, and the drink and the memories. When I got out I flicked my wand at my hair and it magically dried, and then I did the same for the rest of my body. I left my Marilyn dress out for the house-elves to clean. Then I enveloped myself into the comforting, warm covers, glad that the noises for Ruby's bed had stopped, until I fell into deep sleep.

When I finally awoke I felt refreshed and invigorated, it was Saturday morning and I had the whole weekend ahead of me. The rest of the dorm was fast asleep, most likely hung over. I hummed to myself as I selected my outfit of the day. Thick, grey wool tights with only a small ladder, paired with an orangey red skirt to match the falling autumn leaves. Then I flung on a random t-shirt that said 'Make love, not war' with a red peace sign. After adding a cream, oversize, woolly cardigan, I slicked on some mascara and a light red lippie. I didn't bother to do much with my hair, just left it in its usual craziness of curls and tangles.

I nabbed one of the pepper-up potions from my trunk that I kept for this very reason and jumped on Dom's bed. "Wake-up!" I said in a sing song voice. Her eyes flicked open and I gulped and thrust the pepper-up at her. Her killer expression turned into one of relief and she downed it in one, wincing as the steam burst out her ears. "Thanks Ari." She sighed, sitting up in bed, "I needed that." I smirked, "I gathered." Dom winced, "Great, what did I do last night." She groaned, closing her eyes and leaning back against the headboard. I laughed, imagining the expression on her face when she realised that she was going to be stalked by Hogwarts boys for the rest of the year. "You'll find out soon enough." I smirked. She groaned again, "That bad, huh. Was it as bad as the time with the duck?" She asked. "Nothing can be that bad Dom. Nothing." I winced. "What about the time with Professor Tipper and the Gnomes?" I smiled at the memory, Dom in a drunken stupor had fed about twenty gnomes love potion and our transfiguration professor had spent the next day being bundled by them. Dom had spent the rest of the year in detention. "Not quite that bad either, you just sort of climbed on the drinks table and danced..." Dom grinned, "Well, that's alright, I do have some good moves." I smirked, "In your underwear Dom."

"Oops." She said, her smile fading guiltily. "I'm going to be followed by lustily teenage boys forever now aren't I?"

"Yep." I smirked. "Ah, well." She sighed, "Fred, James and Louis can scare them off for me." My brow frowned, "I thought you hated them?" I asked. Some blinked at me guiltily, "I'm sorry Ari, but they were my best friends and I miss them." I nodded, "I understand Dom. They've changed a lot." She smiled and then grinned cheekily at me, "I do seem to remember you and a certain cousin of mine getting quite cosy last night."

"I, I don't know what you're talking about. James and I have nothing going on."

"So you admit it's James, do you?" She smirked at me and I nudged her in the side, but sighed, "I don't know what I feel Dom."

But when I saw James later that day, and his warm brown eyes smiled at me. I knew exactly what I felt, and I definitely didn't like it.

* * *

><p>Hello! Thats right, I'm not dead, or kidnapped by aliens, I just had exams. That's probably a rubbish excuse for not updateing in ages, however I'm sure many of you know what its like! The good news is though I have finished school! Yay! So I have so much more time to write in which means lots more up-dates. Sorry if this story is moving a little fast for you, but I don't want it to drag on forever! Next chapter is the quiditch match! Whoop, Slytherin Versus Gryfindor here we come! Also, I now have Pottermore! I'm a Hufflepuff! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and adds, They really encourage me to write more, Hint hint ;)<p>

Review?

Love Chloe :)


	18. A Thousand Years

Chapter Eighteen; A Thousand Years

I headed down to the great hall for breakfast in a bundle of nerves. Today was my very first Quidditch match on the Gryffindor team. It was my very first proper Quidditch match ever actually, because at Beauxbatons we only played for fun. The fact that it was Slytherin we were playing only made my fear greater, as I had seen some of their matches while I was at Hogwarts previously, and there were few that did not end in bloodshed.

The Slytherin house, while greatly improved from the house it had been during the war, was still as scheming and cheating as ever. Sure, the death eaters were gone, and the blood discrimination had vanished, but the nature of the house was still, and always would be, the same. So naturally, I was downright terrified about playing them today. Luckily, for me, our team was amazing, and had some bloody good beaters on it, so hopefully injuries would be at a minimum.

As I walked into the great hall and up to the Gryffindor table, the mood was sombre, like to that of a funeral. I joined my fellow teammates at one end of the table; they were all present except Wood. After sitting down next to James, I helped myself to a glass of Pumpkin Juice, but even that made my nervous stomach feel sick. James put a couple of slices of buttered toast on my plate with as sausage. "Come on Ari, you need to eat. How else are you going to get the energy to beat Flint to the snitch," He said grinning. I took ma few small bites of a piece of toast before throwing it back onto my plate. "Merlin, I'm so nervous." I groaned, running my hands through my hair. James nudged me, "You'll do great. I know it." He whispered in my ear. A tingle ran up my spine and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Thanks." I squeaked, before reaching for the toast to cover my embarrassment.

Merlin, doesn't this boy know what he does to me. "So, you ready for the game?" I asked James, nudging him in the side. "Yeah," He replied, "Only the Slytherins, if it was the Hufflepuff's, well, then I'd be worrying." I laughed, "Of course, all those hugs they give at the end of the game, terribly dangerous." James grinned at me, "Terrifying." He said, laughing, "But don't worry, I'll protect you." I raised my eyebrows, "James. We all know who'll be the one doing all the protecting. And it's not you." James smirked, "You keep telling yourself that, love." Somebody across the table cleared their throat, we looked over and Wood had appeared at our table. The rest of the team was staring at James and me with their chins practically on their chests. I giggled quietly, as they looked rather odd. "If you two have finished flirting..." Wood smirked. I felt my cheeks flush red, "We're not flirting. We're friends," I said defensively. I looked at James who was looking quite red and flustered for some reason, he scratched his neck, "Yeah, friends." He said awkwardly. My heart sank a little, am I that repulsive? Sigh.

By the time I had bothered to turn my mind back to the conversation, Wood was encouraging everyone to eat. I picked up my piece of toast and started eating it, but kept getting distracted by James making me laugh. Somebody tugged on a strand of my hair and I turned around, suddenly completely engulfed in a hug. Dom pulled away from me, "Good luck!" She squealed. "Thanks," I laughed, "You'll be in the stands right." Dom scoffed, "I'm the best friend ever Ari, of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss my little girl's first Quidditch game." I raised my eyebrows, "You do realise Dom that I'm older than you." She pouted, "Three days Ari. Three days!" I smirked, "Still counts." Dom hugged me again and went to sit further down the table next to Roxy. "Wait," Said James, "You mean you've never played a Quidditch game before?" He asked. "Nope, well not serious ones anyway." He raised an eyebrow, "Well, see you in the Hospital wing then." He joked. I punched him lightly in the arm, and nearly melted as I felt his rock hard muscles, "Hey!" I exclaimed.

After this, our conversations and banter continued, along with input from the rest of the team, and I began to feel far more relaxed. Eventually though, Wood gave the call to go, and the nerves returned. We all made our way to the changing rooms, and the closer we got, the more sombre the mood grew. Everyone was apprehensive about the game, not just because it was the Slytherins we were playing, but the fact that it was the first game of the year, and we needed to make a good impression. That was especially meaningful for me, the only new player on a team that had been playing together for years. So, no pressure then. As we entered the changing rooms, James gave me a quick hug and I internally squealed. Merlin, I'm such a Fan girl. I so need to stop this.

I walked into the empty girls changing room to get into my Red and Gold Quidditch robes. Wow! I've just realised that I'm actually the only girl on the team. Represent! Er...No. Anyway, I was feeling proud as I slipped on my Gryffindor robes, I thought of all the famous people who had stood in my place and felt honoured to be in the same place as legends like Katie Wood and Ginny Weasley. I quickly tied up my hair in a bun, and gripped back all the loose sections. I wasn't having anything distracting me today. Including confusing feelings for James Potter.

I strode out of the changing room, into the little meeting areal between the two. The rest of the team was already there, nervously clutching their brooms. I slid down the wall to sit next to Nat. Wood stood up and cleared his throat, "This is it Guys." He exclaimed dramatically. "It's now or never, it all comes down to this. All that work, all those early morning practices, all that exhaustion. You were born for this moment, it is your fate to be here tonight, and it is our destiny to win this game." Wood paced about the room. "I'm fed up of hearing about how god the Slytherins are, how sly they are. They may have beaten us last year, but today is a new year, a new game, a new team member." He shot me a grin, "We have an amazing team. Fred and James, you're the best Beaters in this school, and you know it. Nat and Wes, you're awesome chasers. Ari," He said, pausing to look at me, "Well, you're our secret weapon and I know you're going to dominate the field today." I blushed and nodded as he moved on, "Phil, man. There's no better seeker in this school. Finally we have me, and I know I won't be letting you guys down. So you better not let me down. Now let's win this thing. For Gryffindor!" He yelled out the last sentence and we echoed him, before gathering ourselves up of the floors.

I whispered to Nat, "Is he always this dramatic?" He made a face, "No, most of the time he's worse." I giggled, but when I looked up to see James glaring at me the smile fell off my face. But then I realised he wasn't glaring at me, no, is glare was directed at Nat. Hmm. I walked over to him as we left the changing rooms, and tugged on his robe. "Hey, you okay?" I asked, concerned. His brown eyes softened as he looked at my expression. "Yeah. I was just anticipating the game."

"Oh." I said. James suddenly stopped and hugged me, "Good luck." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me, and I was pressed against his rock hard abs, my face in the crook of his neck. Merlin the boy smelt good. I pulled back a little and kissed him on the cheek, "Good luck to you too." I rushed, before quickly walking away. I didn't look back due to the embossment, Why had I kissed him, Argg!

I clutched my beloved Bluebottle in my hand, and pushed all thoughts of it from my mind. I had to focus on the game; I channelled all my frustration into determination as I emerged onto the pitch. I emerged onto the pitch and was greeted with a roar from the Gryffindor crowd. Over the yells from the Gryffindors and boo's from the Slytherins, I could faintly hear the commentator, Sam Green, a Hufflepuff, shout out my name to the stands.

I felt a burst of confidence whoosh through me and I knew I could win this. The team gathered next to Madam Wong, waiting in nervous anticipation. Wood shook hands with the Slytherin captain and I swear I could hear the crack of bones from where I was standing. My heart was fluttering all over the place, but I forced myself to breath calmly. We slid on to our brooms, and I flashed Nat and Wes a look. We were ready. For one split second, there was absolute silence. The jeers and screams quietened and there was no sound to be heard. Then came the shrill whistle and I automatically kicked of the ground in pursuit of the ball.

I didn't have time to think about what I was doing before I had snatched the Quaffle from the air and was heading for the Slytherin goals. I dodged one, two, buldgers, and swooped low to avoid a Chaser. The Slytherin keeper looked surprised and I took advantage of his momentary confusion and threw the ball smoothly through the left hoop. The crowd grew wild and the commentator was going crazy. However, I blocked everything out; I was in game mode.

The game passed quickly, but in startling definition. I was aware of every detail, conscious of every player. Wes, Nat and I executed play after play and I was so focused on the game that I lost track of the score. Hawkshead attacking formation, Wollongong shimmy, Reverse pass, Parkin's pincer, Porksoff play and of course, the PaLoff Play I had done in my Tryout. The ball hardly ever travelled towards the Gryffindor end of the pitch as we scored goal after goal after goal. After two hours of continuous playing, I was grateful for the extensive stamina training Wood had put us through, the Slytherins were lagging from fatigue, but I was pumped full of adrenaline and could have continued for hours.

Luckily, I didn't need to. Suddenly a huge surge of screams came from the stands and I paused with the Quaffle in my hands. I looked down and saw the seekers in a steep dive. The pitch was at a standstill as they inched closer to the ground. The ball was slack in my fingers but nobody made a move to snatch it off me, all their attention was focused on the red and green blurs below us. The crowd was going wild and the commentator was cheering along with them. Suddenly they both crashed to the ground creating a haze of dust. The whole arena was holding its breath as the dust slowly cleared and we could make out a silhouette standing triumphantly and they pumped their hand up into the dusty air. The cloud slowly disintegrated until we could see that the figure was wearing Red robes, dusty robes, but well and truly red.

If the crowd had been wild before, it was nothing compared to the noise it made now. But this time, I screamed along with them, bouncing up and down on my broomstick. The Slytherins left the stands in disgust as I flew down to the rest of the team. As soon as my feet hit the ground, Wood pushing me to the floor knocked me off it again. "You did it!" He yelled into my ear. I laughed and pushed him off me, "So what was the final score?" I asked, standing up and bushing the dirt of my robes. Wood stood up and looked at me oddly, "You didn't know." He asked. I shrugged; I had been a little occupied at the time after all. "510 to 20." He told me. My jaw dropped, I knew we had scored a lot of goals but 36, now that was a hell of a lot. I voiced my thoughts to Wood who raised his eyebrows, "And you scored twenty five of them Ari" He exclaimed gleefully, jumping like a little girl, "Oh we are so winning the cup this year!"

I walked away from him in a daze and was congratulated by various team members before I was consumed in a huge hug from James. "You did great!" He grinned at me and I found myself catching his infectious smile and shooting him one back. "Thanks for keeping the Buldgers away." I said. He hugged me again, "Your welcome." He replied. Then I was snatched from his embrace by a gleeful Nat and Wes who dragged me up to the castle for a 'Congratulations Party.' Actually, I just planned on having a long hot shower and then having a good nap. I think I deserved it after those twenty five goals.

* * *

><p>Whoo, Longest chapter yet! A little treat for those returning to schoolwork tomorrow, and for those like me who are luck enough to be enjoying the Summer Holidays, isn't it fun!

Who's watching the football and Athletics, Oh my I cannot WAIT till the Olympics, Who are you gonna be cheering for?  
>As allways thanks for the reviews, favourites and Alerts, all the encouragement means quicker, longer chapters ;)<p>

Review?  
>Love Chloe :)<p> 


	19. Drops of Jupiter

Chapter Twenty; Drops of Jupiter

I watched from the window of the half-lit room as my owl faded into the darkening night. The sun was setting, and rays of orange and red where cast across the twilight sky. The dorm room was empty; most of the others were in either the common room, or the Library. I was already in my pyjamas, but the shortening day's meant that it was only five o'clock. As I padded through the dorm in my slippers, the door banged open with a thud. I stifled a scream, and turned to see which of my dorm mates had barged in rudely. Probably Ruby making another 'dramatic' entrance to the dorm room. Which everyone usually promptly ignored.

When I saw who it was I exclaimed, "James!" He stood in the entrance looking at me. Merlin, the boy was fit. With his messy brown hair and sexy eyes, plus he was wearing a tight top that showed off his abs...Okay, Brain, shut-up before I drool. I glanced at James' face to see that his eyes were looking me up and down and I glanced down at my attire. Short shorts and a spaghetti-strap top that announced, 'I'm not short, I'm fun-sized', and the outfit was complete with, of course, sheep slippers.

My face flushed in embarrassment; did he just check me out? Nah, he couldn't have, he wasn't interested in someone like me. I'm too awkward and plain, he's HOT, and funny, and kind, and caring...Okay, I'll shut-up now. "What are you doing here?" I blurted out, my face Scarlett. "We're having a sleepover!" He exclaimed, "You, Fred, Roxy, Dom and I." I have to admit I was a little disappointed when he said the others were coming, but I was excited still. "Cool!" I grinned, "Where are we having it?" James winked at me, "You'll see, come on!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"How'd you get up the stairs?" I asked as he trod on them and we slid down to the bottom. James tapped the side of his nose, "Magic." He informed me. "You're very mysterious tonight James." I told him. He flashed me a warm smile, "I'm always mysterious, love." I snorted, but on the inside, I was squirming in delight because he had called me 'love.' Even though it probably wasn't intentional. Sigh.

James dragged me down corridors, round corners and down staircases, still holding my hand. Finally we stopped in front of a blank wall. "Er, James," I began, but he shushed me and began pacing the corridor, unfortunately dropping my hand. Amazingly, a door began to form in the wall, iron twisting and curving until James and I stood in front of a giant metal door. "Is that what I think it is?" I gasped, and James nodded. "It's not supposed to exist anymore, the fiend fire destroyed it." I said, still staring in awe at the door. James reached for the handle, "That was to stop people from searching for it." He replied as he opened the door.

Inside, the others all sat on mattresses' that were dotted around the floor. In fact, the room looked perfect for a sleepover. It was cosy and warm, with plush cushions and comfortable blankets littered everywhere. There was a giant TV and a stack of DVD's near-by to where the others were sitting. We walked over and I plopped myself down on a beanbag, James sitting on the adjacent one to me. My legs still ached a little from the Quidditch game earlier, but they felt miles better nestled in the cosy beanbag.

Dom chucked me a bag of Bertie Bott's, and I popped one in my mouth. "What took you so long?" She asked, "Did you get side-tracked? Perhaps in a broom-cupboard?" I looked at her in confusion for a moment, before turning red. "Er, No!" I squeaked, "James and I are just friends." I confirmed, trying to get my voice back to a normal pitch. James nodded, "Yeah. Friends." He agreed, although he looked a little pained, was he that opposed to snogging me?

"I'm bored," Moaned Fred, "Let's play a game; truth or dare anyone?" We all agreed, with various amounts of enthusiasm, and moved so that we sat in a tight-knit circle**.** My arm was pressed against James' muscular one, and I enjoyed the warmth that radiated from him. Roxy cast a spell that would make her wand point to a random person who would start, and then it would turn to the person who would cast the dare.

Her wand span around on her palm until it landed on Dom, where it paused, then span again to land on Fred. Fred grinned manically, and I actually felt a little scared for Dom, who groaned. "Truth or dare?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows like a lunatic. She scrunched her face into a look of determination, "Dare" She declared defiantly. Fred smirked, "I dare you to...Run through the grounds in your underwear." Dom looked put out, and we all suppressed giggles. This was going to be a great night.

A quarter of an hour later, we all ran back into the room, panting in fits of laughter. Dom clutched adjusted her shirt, which she had thrown hastily back on five minutes before. She groaned, "I'm never going to be able to look Professor Greene in the eye again." Which made us laugh even harder, "Did you see his face," Gasped James, clutching his stomach, "I nearly died." I grasped at my aching ribs, which were shaking with my laughter. Fred was rolling on the floor, and Roxy had tears streaming down her face. Even Dom had to suppress a smile. After we had finished laughing, we all plopped back to our seats, rubbing our cramping stomachs.

Soon enough, the wand was spinning on Roxy's palm again, this time though, it landed on me. I watched as it spun again, to land on Roxy. Roxy turned to me, "Truth or dare?" She asked me, eyes twinkling. "Dare." I said hesitantly. Her eyes scanned my face, and a smirk tugged at her lips, which was unusual for Roxy. "I dare you to kiss James." She exclaimed, a excited smile on her face. I gulped, "What." Dom rolled her eyes, "Come on Ari." She groaned, "You two blatantly like each other, I mean come on, look at you, serious sexual tension going on there." I deliberately avoided James' eyes, but Roxy giggled, "You still have to do it." I glared at her, but turned to James. His eye's scanned my face and I bit my lip as my face flushed.

Slowly, we both leaned in; until we were so close, I could feel his warm breath caressing my face. My heart thumped loudly against my chest as shivers of excitement ran up my spine. He lifted his hand to cup my face and I could feel his warm, callused palms against my skin. Then, suddenly, our lips were touching. I melted into the warmth of the kiss as I felt his soft lips move in synchronisation with my own. I reached my hands up to wrap around his neck and hug him closer to me. All thoughts and worries were gone from my mind as I lost myself in the pure pleasure of James' kiss.

I was only drawn back to reality when Fred forcibly separated us. "It was supposed to be a kiss guy's," He moaned, "Not a ten minute make-out session." I blushed, and avoided James' gaze. The game continued, but most of my attention was fixed on the kiss that James and I had just shared. Did he like me, or did he just like my kissing? Oh, Merlin, Boy's are just too confusing!

As the night went on, the games were finished, movies watched and food eaten. Fred, Dom and Roxy were all fast asleep, and the last movie James and I had watched finally finished. We sat in silence for a full minute before he spoke, "About earlier Ari," He began, ruffling his hair. I bit my lip and quickly replied before he had time to tell me he didn't feel anything for me. "It's okay," I shrugged, "I know what you feel." He looked shocked, "You-You do?" He stuttered. I shrugged, "Yeah, hormones and all that. I get it, it was a mistake right?" I asked, though inside, my heart was slowly dying. "You think it was a mistake." He asked, blinking. I gulped, "Yeah." Even though I felt like crying. "Er, Okay." He said, frowning, "Let's get some sleep." The lights in the room dimmed after he said that, I snuggled down into my blankets, and James did the same next to me.

I closed my eyes, but a single tear rolled from my cheek to my pillow, and I faded into a dream world.

* * *

><p>I woke up, and the first thing I felt was <em>warmth<em>. I wiggled further into my pillow, embracing the comfy feeling. Wait. Pillows aren't hard. I'm pretty sure they don' t move up and down either. My eyes flicked open, and I realised I was snugly wrapped in James arms, my head resting on his chest. I lifted my head up and looked at his face. His eyes were open, and a smirk decorated his face, "I knew you couldn't resist me."

I snorted. Merlin, I'm so attractive. "I'm just using you for your warmth." His arm, draped around my waist squeezed me closer. "Is that so?" He asked, our faces close, but not touching. "Mmm-Hmm." I nodded. Then he licked my cheek. "Ew, James." I complained, wiping my hand across my licked cheek. "Sorry." He said, not really sounding like he meant it. I stood up and stretched. I looked down at James and realised he was staring at me, and not my face either. I looked down at the focus of his gaze, my chest, and realised that my tank top had wiggled down so that my black bra was exposed. I blushed as I furiously yanked my top up. "James!" I complained, again. He sat up, shrugging, "I'm only human, love." I rolled my eyes and looked around, realising everybody else had vanished. "Guess we slept late." I said, as me and James walked into the individual changing cubicles that had appeared for us to get dresses in. I love this room.

We made our way back to the common room, chatting and laughing; I loved how I felt at ease in his presence. In my mind he was a completely different person to the arrogant boy I had known before. We got back to the common room and I found Dom sitting on the sofa by the fire. "Hey." I said, plopping down next to her. "Hi," She smirked, "You and James looked comfy."

"It was a mistake." I told her simply. A crinkle appeared on her forehead, "But you like him right?" She asked. I nodded, "Then it wasn't a mistake." She said. I sighed, "He thinks it was though." Dom looked at me with her all-knowing eyes, "Did you suggest that, or him." I grudgingly admitted, "I did." She grinned, "Exactly. James like's you Ari. Really likes you. And if you weren't so blind, you'd see that." She despaired. "Really?" I asked in a small voice, barely believing it to be true. Dom rolled her eyes, "He'll do anything for you, always tries to make you laugh, stares at you all through classes, and do I even need to mention that kiss last night, and the position you guys were in this morning. I got a picture of that by the way." I groaned, but wasn't even upset, I was over-joyed at the prospect of James returning my feelings. "I guess I better do something then." I decided. Dom rolled her eyes, "You think."

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry for the lack of updates, you'd think being of school would give me more time, but no, if anything, I'm even busier! Thanks for the reviews, and everything. Also, at the moment I don't really reply to my reviews, do you want me to, cause I will, I just don't want to be annoying! Anyway, this story is nearly finished, just a few chapters left I think! Whoop!<p>

Anyone want to leave a review, and make me happy :L

Chloe


	20. Driveby

Chapter Twenty; Drive by

Okay, so telling James that I like him is easier said than done. I mean, how exactly can I ask him without being overly pushy and demanding. After storming determinedly out of the common room, I realised that I actually didn't have a clue what I was going to do.

So, Currently, I'm pacing the corridor on the seventh floor. Trying to figure out a plan, so far I have...Wait for it...Nothing. Great. I could always just jump him, but how unromantic is that. Imagine your Grandchildren asking about how you got together; 'Er, Well, I just forced myself upon him and then we got all hot and sweaty in a dusty corridor. Ew, No. Besides, I'm a bit more traditional than that, I like the boys to man up and do the asking. Also, I'm scared. Don't tell anyone.

Anyway, I was frantically pacing the corridor, when I heard footsteps. This was unusual, as people didn't usual venture up here at this time of day. I turned and squinted in the dull light to see who it was. James Potter emerged from the gloom, looking as Greek-god like as ever. His brown hair was just as messy as always, and his chocolate eyes twinkled with the echo of the smile that curved on his lips. He raised a hand in greeting and I copied the gesture, adding a soft, "Hello."

"Hi, Ari." James replied, moving closer, "I, er, was talking to Dom and she told me to find you." He said, waving the map as an indicator. I rolled my eyes, "That's so Dom." James smiled at me and leaned against the wall beside me. "So, what are you up to round here, Arianna." I loved the way my name sounded in his deep voice, it was soft and smooth and caressing. I bit my lip, "I-er-I needed to tell you something." I stuttered. Gosh, this was not a good time to sound like an idiot."Oh?" James said, sounding all handsome and caring, "What?" He asked.

"Well, thing is, me and Dom were talking and she told me something interesting about you and I, I well..." I trailed off. James had moved closer to me, and my body seemed to gravitate closer to his of its own accord, and now, our noses were practically touching. "Well?" He breathed, his face up close to mine, and my stomach tingling.

That's when I gave in to my heart and just kissed him. It was hot and electrifying, and mind-dizzyingly good. I was pressed up against the wall, my hands around his head and buried in his soft hair. One of his arms tightened around my waist and pulled me closer to him, whilst the other was propped up on the wall above my head. The kiss was urgent, passionate, and filled with years of emotions.

Suddenly, a voice broke us apart; "Guy's, I seriously did not want to see that." I pulled away from James, though his arm remained snug around my waist. Dom squealed, loudly. "I knew it! I knew you would tell him that you like him Ari." I frantically tried to shush Dom, but I was too late. James turned around towards me and I smiled sheepishly. His eyes lit up, "Really?" He asked. "Yeah." I murmured, looking at the ground. James lifted up my chin to look at him and I blinked under the heavy gaze form his dazzling eyes. "I like you too." He told me, and warmth flooded my heart.,

Dom had already told me, but there still had been a part of my heart that didn't quite believe her. So hearing it from the man himself made my heart skip a beat with joy. James lifted my chin closer, till our lips almost touched. When I kissed him I had to stand on tiptoes, because I was so short. However this time we were interrupted by Dom. Again. "I'm still her e you know." She huffed, "Well, James. Are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend or not?" She impatiently tapped her foot.

James rubbed his nose on mine, "Arianna, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend." He whispered. "Yes." I giggled, deliriously happy. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Sorry, I know it's quite short. But I find these scenes so hard to write. Blargh. I hope you liked it though... Because it's the end for James and Ari. But I will write a epilouge if you want one... Thanks for all the support you've given me. I'm putting out a new story now, it's called Pure. And it'll hopefully be longer and more detailed than this,so check it out!<p>

Review's anyone?

Chloe


	21. Coming Back Home

Epilogue; Let me go home

_Four years later..._

As another summer day faded away in a sunset, as I sat in a small quaint cafe in Paris. I sipped my wine delicately and looked out of the large glass windows at the busy street at the people flocking by. Even surrounded by these millions of people, I still felt alone. I knew I was lucky, how many eighteen-year-olds have been able to travel the world for two years. But now, I just wanted to go home. All the time I had been gone, I felt like a part of me had been missing. James.

James and I had dated for the two more years we had been at Hogwarts. However, once school ended, things got tricky. James had achieved his dream, and was starting auror training at the end of September. But, my dream was to travel the world, and I couldn't do that if I stayed with James. I couldn't ask James to give up his dream, for mine. He offered of course, but his heart wasn't in it. So I went alone.

We broke up before we went, because it was easier. Two years was a long time, and it was hard for owls to complete the long journeys I would be undertaking. But I felt I left a part of me back in London, and the sorrow grew, the longer I stayed away. I'd written countless letters, and I'd kept them all. Some were only a line long, 'I love you.' Or 'I miss you.' But I never sent any, neither did he, it was too painful. The words were cold and flat, and he deserved more than that.

Now, I felt I was living someone else's life. That I would go home and everything would be as if I had never gone. But I had to resign myself to the possibility's. Oh, the possibility's, I had spent nights tossing and turning, thinking that maybe he had found someone else, or he hated me for leaving him. I'd had fun and enjoyed the trip immensely, but there was always a part of me urging to go home. A big part now.

I'd been to so many places, country's I hadn't even heard of. But the place I most wanted to be now was with James, anyplace was too far from him, as far as I was concerned. I put down my empty glass and left a few bills on the table. I gathered up my bottomless bag and walked out into the fading day. As I strolled to the port key point, the nerves mixed with happiness grew inside me. But, I'd be alright, I was coming back home.

As the port key drooped me back in a remote corner of soggy England, the anticipation and mix of feelings grew. I walked into the wizarding bar next to the point, and grabbed some Floo powder, depositing a coin in the bucket as a contribution. I Dropped the powder and stepped into the green flames.

A whirl of fireplaces later I tumbled out on the familiar floor of the burrow sitting room. On the sofa sat a lone figure, familiar black hair buried in familiar hands. "James." I whispered. His head snapped up, "Ari?" He questioned, as if he didn't quite believe it. "It's me." I smiles, holding back sobs. He crossed the distance between us in two huge strides.

Then, all at once, I was gathered in his arms, felling the familiar embrace I had missed for so long. Tears streamed form my eyes and I clutched him tightly. James stroked my back as it shook with sobs and buried his face in my hair. We stayed in that position until all my tears had all dried up. He pulled away but kept me in his arms. Looking into my eyes he whispered, "Don't ever leave me again, you promise?" I blinked back my tears, "I promise." I said, honestly. I don't think I could bear ever leaving again. I was home.

* * *

><p>It's finally, utterly, completely over. Sob. This was my first complete story, and I'll never forget it. Even if it is overly cheesy and has rubbish grammar... Anyway, a huge thanks to everyone for all the support! If you liked this story, head out and check out Pure, my new one. It'll hopefully be even better!<p>

Love Chloe

p.S; Oh, my, gosh, I can't believe it's finished!

Oh, also go like this page I admin for on Fb; Running faster than Severus Snape confronted with Shampoo. Please.

Also, give me a final review, you know you wanna.


	22. AN

Hey Guys! Long time no see! Anyway, I've definitely grown as a writer since I wrote this so I was wondering if anyone would be interested in maybe me re-doing this longer and more detailed? Or maybe you have another ship you'd like me to write about, so let me know!

Chloe xxx


End file.
